Hello Again
by easy love
Summary: Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 'Coz you know, even Peter and Wendy deserve their happy ending. 2003movieverse. PxW
1. 00 Prologue

**Hello Again:**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>It's been exactly one month since she last saw the boy who refused to grow up, Peter Pan. Slowly, she was starting to let him go, knowing it was her own decision to come back and grow up. She just wished that while growing up, he'd still be a part of her.<p>

Tonight was her last night at the nursery and she spent it sitting in a rocker in front of the window that he once flew in. Her thoughts were preparing her for the treatment of moving on.

She was no longer going to tell stories of Cinderella fighting the pirates for her glass slippers, or the story of how the great Sleeping Beauty was saved by a simple kiss from a Prince who slayed dragons, or the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs who was poisoned by her jealous step-mother but was avenged by the seven dwarfs, or the story of the Little Mermaid who gave up everything she was for her Prince Eric.

But most of all, she would no longer tell the story of Peter Pan, the boy who fought pirates, played with mermaids, lived with six boys and the one she saved with one kiss, her 'hidden kiss'. The tragic tale of the boy who never grew up.

And it was sad letting go, but she must. She must become a lady her parents would be proud of, a lady that can marry a wealthy man that she would soon 'grow to love'. She was to become someone else.

Her brothers, biological and adopted, were not too please with this but, she had told them she was meant to grow up and Peter, clearly wasn't. That she'd someday have to let this all go anyway and the sooner, the better. For she knew, that the longer she wait, the more hurt would come.

Her mind was now made up and all thinking was done. She slowly walked up to the window, with a sad smile and a distant look in her eyes, before slowly closing it and locking it.

There was only one thing of the past that she would keep. And that was Peter's 'kiss'. That one that saved her life. But other than that, she'd throw everything else away. That 'kiss' Peter gave her would be enough to keep her from forgetting of Neverland completely. It would keep her from forgetting the greatest adventure she had embarked on; keep her from forgetting him, Peter Pan.

But what she didn't know was that, that night, outside the now closed window was a boy, whose flying spirit had slowly disappeared; falling to the ground with the last thing in his mind was a conversation that he wished to forget.

"She was leaving you Pan! Your Wendy, was leaving you!"

_No!_

"Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete! She'd rather grow up than stay with you!"

_NO!_

"Let us now take a peek into the future, shall we? T'is the fair Wendy in her nursery, the window is shut.

"I'll open it!"

"I'm afraid it's barred."

"I'll call out her name!"

"She can't hear you."

"No!"

"She can't see you"

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you!"

"STOP! Please Stop it!"

"Oh, what is this? There is another in your place."

_Nooooo!_

"He is called, **husband**!"

And with that one thought in his mind, he fell, hit the ground and went unconscious. Blood was everywhere and his eyes were closed. A fairy looked down with wide eyes as fear crept through her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she flew away, back to Neverland for where Peter, shall never see again.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT:<strong>

This would have the same update pattern as 'Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up' which is posted on the 'Movie Peter Pan' section. This will temporarily be here so I can see if I get enough feedbacks or I might transfer it to he 'Movies Peter Pan' section. This shall be updated weekly the minute I get my laptop ^^ So far, I'm only on my friend's PC -.- But don't worry, I've got more chapters typed out in my blackberry for this the other fic so just be patient :) I shall not abandon you :D && if you want to know more about my fics, follow me on twitter (link on profile) && send me a PM here of your Twitter username so I can accept you :) && I hope you enjoyed this && that the plot somehow sparked your interest :) Ohh && reviews will be very much appreciated -^^- So please, review :DD


	2. 01 Introducing Time

**Hello Again:**

**Chapter 01: Introducing Time**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>At fifteen, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, was the most stunning young lady to ever grace Bloomsbury with her presence. She had grown just a tad bit taller and her blue eyes shimmered with a suspicious glint. Her beautiful chestnut hair grew past her shoulders, to her waist. Her curves had started to come and she was shaping up to become a very lovely lady. At the right hand corner of her rosy red lips, still lingered the remnants of her 'hidden kiss', which she had given away to a boy who she barely remembered.<p>

She remembers his amazingly haunting blue eyes that changed color with the light, his tousled blonde hair with hints of brown peeking through the curls. She remembered how soft his lips were when they kissed but, other than these, she remembers nothing else. She has forgotten almost all of Neverland and everything else that came with it.

But, she never minded anymore. Her brothers begged her to tell stories of the past but, she refused, not wanting to resurface what she had already buried.

She sat in front of her dressing mirror, smiling at her attire. The baby blue dress that reached up to her knees with white laces and frills and a ribbon at the single strap that held the dress, gave her a sense of innocence, at the same time, independence. Her lacy blue ballet-heel sandals that she wore matched the dress perfectly along with her white silk gloves. Her hair was let down into a wave of lovely, natural chestnut curls that complimented her shimmering blue eyes. She wore her 'kiss' underneath her dress, making sure it would not be noticeable to the sharp eyes of Aunt Millicent. A small ribbon-clip was placed at the side of her bangs to prevent them from falling to her face.

She grinned slyly as she took her bluish-white mask with laces, ribbons and feathers, putting it on her face to conceal her identity.

Tonight she will be attending a masquerade ball which was thrown for young ladies, of her age, to find suitable suitors.

That was what her parents liked to think.

* * *

><p>"Andrew Alexander Knight!" Marianne Nicole Knight called over to her son who was irritating her by refusing to wear the tie she had specially prepared for him to wear this evening.<p>

"Honey, calm down." Her husband, the famous entrepreneur of Bloomsbury, Joseph Anthony Knight, said in a soothing voice, trying to calm his frustrated wife.

"Yes mother! Please do relax!" Called said boy, Andrew Alexander Knight, the Knights' adopted son.

"You want me to relax? Come down here this instant!" She shouted up the stairs as her husband sighed in desperation.

"But mother, I refuse to wear a tie. It is much too uncomfortable and ridiculous-looking." The boy up the stairs had said.

"You're wearing a tie and a mask to this ball and that is it!" She yelled as she started to stomp up the stairs. Mrs. Marianne Nicole Knight was not a patient woman. Though she loved her eldest son, she did not like being made to wait by him.

"Dear," Mr. Joseph Anthony Knight, the more patient and level-headed of the two, had said as he slowly followed his wife up the stairs.

"Father! Please stop mother as I escape through this window!" It might've sounded like a joke, but everyone in the Knight household knew that Andrew was indeed serious for he was known to do so in numerous occasions.

"Joseph!" Marianne had shouted to her husband who looked rather amused at the mother and son's bickering. "Control our son!"

"But dear, if he refuses to wear the tie, then, we should just let him be." He said calmly.

"Let him be?" She exclaimed. "He is nowhere near dressed properly!" She snapped.

"It's just a ball dear, hardly anything to worry about." He tried to reason with her.

"But if he is not dressed properly, he won't catch the eyes of the charming young ladies out there!" She persisted.

"Darling, he could be wearing rags and girls would still fall head-over-heels in love with him." He grinned with pride and Marianne rolled her eyes, knowing he was right.

Andrew heard his parents talk and smirked cockily and mischievously, glad he didn't have to wear that horrible, evil tie. He mentally noted himself to thank his father later.

What Joseph Anthony Knight has said about his son, was most definitely true. Aside from the fact that he was the son of a millionaire entrepreneur and a high-class party planner, he was also extremely handsome. His eyes, a haunting blue color that changed according to the shade of light. His curly, sandy golden locks of brown and blonde only complimented his sun-kissed skin tone, built with a few discreetly hidden packs that only appeared when he used force. He stood at a high 5'10, which almost surpassed his own father's height. And to top it all off, his lips, always turned upward in the most obnoxious manner, had a 'hidden kiss' from a lady who no one knew came from. Not even he.

He grinned at himself as he saw his untucked white polo shirt with the collar turned up, covered with a black blazer that matched his black silky pants and black, leather military boots. He had refused to wear the leather shoes his mother had bought for him, saying it was too boring and simply hideous. He smirked at his reflection, satisfied with his attire, knowing exactly that he need not wear a tie to look dashing.

He came down the stairs as he smirked at his mother's awed reaction and his father's proud smile.

"Didn't I tell you that I was fine without the tie and the shoes?" He said to his mother in a cheeky manner as she stared at him.

"Well done, my son." His father said proudly, nodding in approval.

"Well," his mother has started, breathlessly, "you have definitely proven me wrong." She smiled at him adoringly as he returned the gesture.

"Andrew...!" His six years old brother, Leon Christopher Knight, had called over to him as he ran up to Andrew and then hugged his knees. "You promised that even if you find a girl you'd still always play with me, right?" He asked pleadingly and Andrew couldn't help but smile softly.

"No girl can ever come between me and you." He said, grinning as he ruffled Leon's chestnut-colored hair.

"What a wonderful night it is." Marianne said, smiling softly as her heart felt warm at the sight of her two sons.

"And it gets better." Her husband grinned as she nodded in agreement. "We shall now leave for we are not to make our guests wait."

"Yes dear." Mrs. Knight agreed. "Andrew, Leon, come. It is time for us to go."

Both boys nodded obediently as the whole Knight family got out of the house, into the carriage.

They were to arrive at the ball where the most enchanting evening awaits them.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

I just got my netbook! YAY, more updates :) I changed my mind with the whole update once a week thing. I'll update once every two weeks on a Friday. This pattern should also apply to 'Of Gambling, Hooks And Growing Up'. I'd like at least two to three reviews each chapter since, I like hearing what people have to say. I'm taking this writing thing seriously so... Yeah. This fic is a little more formal than anything else I've ever done so if I sound a little too 'posh' or 'stuck-up' at some places, please forgive me! && I haven't really reread this yet so, there might be plenty of mistakes so, I'll get right on to that soon. I just needed to post this chapter up before I go camping for the next few days! So, that's all really :) R&R please :) Read&Review :)


	3. 02 Enchanted

**Hello Again:**

**Chapter 02: Enchanted**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>She entered the grand hall, eyes staring at her and her family that followed closely behind. Everyone wore suits and ties, except for Nibs and Slightly. Nibs refused to wear the tie while Slightly refused to wear the blazer and tuck in his shirt. Those two, Wendy thought, were always the troublemakers.<p>

Aunt Millicent had given up on Slightly one week after she had adopted him. Instead, she brought him back to the Darling household where everyone welcomed him with open arms.

She walked over to her friends, all wearing elegant silk dresses made and bought, specially, for them. There was Danielle Alexis Cruz, a half Filipina who was the daughter of a famous model. There was also her two richest friends, Janice Eleanor Smith, whose dad was a well-known landlord who owns over half of Bloomsbury's land, and Sophia Jane Blaire, the beautiful heir of the Blaire wealth, a famous family for investing in hotels.

And then there was her, Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Daughter of a bank manager, living with eight brothers in a very cramped house; living a middle-class life. She was nothing compared to everyone else around her; she was an outsider. But her friends didn't mind and we're happy to add her to their circle. But at times, she felt out of place because of their high statuses in society.

But tonight, it was different. Tonight, people wore masks, hiding their identity, hiding their selves. People won't know if she was rich or poor, pretty or ugly. All they're gonna know is that her name was Wendy Moira Angela Darling and that she wore a pretty blue dress. They won't know where she came from, who she was and what her story is. Tonight, she'll play the masquerade game, just like everybody else.

* * *

><p>He was completely and utterly bored of this 'ball'. Every 'lady' he had danced with either tried to flirt with him by bragging about her high importance in society — which made him roll his eyes in annoyance, or by fluttering their eyelashes to no end that he could swear them lashes were about to fall off.<p>

None of these girls impressed him. They were all the same. Rich, spoiled, and annoying. That's what he thought they all were. Their dresses were all made of silk — which to him was rather dull and too common than pretty, masks barely hiding who they were — which was ironic since the point was to get to know their personality, not their features or their place in the social ladder. And they all said the same thing! These 'ladies' were all just carbon copies of each other. Not one of them sparked his interest at all.

Perhaps maybe it was the fact that the night was still early. Or maybe, he just didn't look hard enough. One thing he was sure of though was that nothing was ever what his parents make it out to be. Nothing.

His plain black mask was not doing much to hide his identity but, even if it did, it wouldn't matter. People will recognize him, weather he wore a mask or not. After all, he was well known for being reckless and mischievous and only **he** would be bold enough to wear military boots and no tie to such a formal occasion. And because they know that **he** was indeed Andrew Alexander Knight, the girls did all they could to get him to notice them. Obviously **they** don't know him very well.

He stood at the corner of the hall, not wanting to dance with anymore self-absorbed, desperate girls who clung to him for dear life, as if they'd never be able to live without him. He rolled his eyes at every girl that dared to flirt with him this night. They were all so, annoying.

This night was getting worse by the second and he felt like screaming. He was stuck in the corner, hiding from those savage girls and he didn't even have the heart to enjoy it anymore. He'd love to please his parents by at least having one girl be introduced to them but, he refused to do so with someone who he knows he's not interested in. He sighed desperately, leaning his head against the wall. This was just all too much.

He glanced around the room for some amusement when he saw a bunch of his friends coming over to him. He smirked as he saw the knowing and mischievous smiles on their faces.

Walking towards him were Paul Raphael Cruz — brother of Danielle and Peter's most trusted friend, Connor Louis Brooks — the son of a musician who's almost like Peter with his mischievous mind, and Jasper Theodore Woods — son of the most respected doctor of their town and a playboy in his own right. These boys were Andrew's best friends and he, Andrew, was the glue that stuck them together.

"What's up lads?" Andrew asked them as Paul stopped right in front of him.

"We were just wondering if you'd like to go with us." Paul said, his brown eyes shining in an admirable manner.

"To where?" Andrew asked.

"To dance with those pretty princesses." Jasper said, snickering behind Paul as Paul rolled his eyes.

"I've had enough dances this evening." Andrew grunted and Jasper stopped laughing.

"But Drew!" Jasper whined. "It won't nearly be as funny without you."

"I agree." Connor said, nodding his head.

"Those girls are annoying." He growled.

"It won't be as bad if you play along with them a little." Jasper winked, nudging Andrew's shoulder.

"Play what?" Andrew asked, looking at his friends in suspicion.

"You know, play along with them. Go with the flow." Jasper said, not even suppressing the mischievous smile that crept it's way into his lips. "Flatter them, humor them. Make them think you like them."

"That sounds like something you'd do." Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"That's why I do it." Jasper grinned. "And you should try it too."

"Hmmm..." Andrew seems to think this over for a moment before bringing his head up and grinning. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Wendy was in line with some of the girls for the masquerade dance about to take place. She fixed her mask ever so slightly and smiled gently, the most charming smile one could ever see. Her friends Danielle, Janice and Sophia were right in front her, wearing their long silky dresses of red, pink and white. They all waited patiently as a beautiful lady, not much older than Wendy's own mother, lead each and every one of the girls to a designated lad. All them gentlemen were all wearing suits with ties and leather shoes. They all stood with high pride that intimidated Wendy just a little bit.<p>

It was unnatural to think that one day, she might marry one of them.

Danielle stepped out of the waiting room and out to the hall's staircase. She wore her silky, long red dress with a simple bow at the waist. Her long black hair was naturally curly at the bottom and her brown eyes sparkled with her graceful smile. She was then met and escorted out by a lad, tall and red-haired with an inviting look in his forest green eyes. Danielle smiled in a flirtatious manner at the said boy as he took her hand and gently danced with her.

"Miss Danielle Alexis Cruz, please meet Sir Jasper Theodore Woods." The lady said, introducing them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you, sire." She smiled pleasantly as he gave her a dashing smile.

"The pleasure is mine." He said as the two danced away to the dance hall.

Janice then came after, her puffy pink tube dress bouncing with each step as she skipped down the stairs, her curly dirty blonde hair flowing along behind her. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled obnoxiously when she took her escort's hand. He was a black haired boy, just a little bit taller than her (she was a rather tall girl who need not wear heels) with jet black hair and sea-blue eyes filled with the same amount of mischief within them as hers.

"Miss Janice Eleanor Smith, please meet Sir Connor Louis Brooks." The lady said with a small knowing smile.

"Beautiful." Connor said as he took Janice's smooth hand and kissed it. "Simply beautiful."

"Why, thank you sire." She giggled in a girlish manner as they started dancing away.

Sophia rolled her eyes at Janice as she started her way down the stairs. Her elegant, creamy white silk dress complimented her figure. Her hair was short and blonde with just a small white rose clip to hold her bangs up. She had a charming smile that went well with her sparkling blue eyes. Her escort waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, his brown eyes lazily staring at her with his hands in his pockets. His hair was naturally black and spiky with hints of dark brown. He was the shortest boy among all the boys yet he made up for it with his innocent face; so handsome and cute.

"Miss Sophia Jane Blaire, meet Sir Paul Raphael Cruz." The lady, this time, was quite disappointed with how Paul looked at Sophia. Not what one would expect from a guy who is lucky enough to dance with such an elegant and graceful young lady.

"Hi, Jane." He smiled a little as he casually greeted her.

"Hello, Paul." She replied back, disappointed at how dull and casual he had greeted her as he lead them to the hall.

Wendy swallowed hard for it was now her turn to walk down the stairs. She peeked through the curtain of the door to see how many people awaited her and she saw her family's wide eager eyes and other strangers' curious stares. She stood back and nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

She stepped out of the curtains and down the stairs, all eyes on her as she gracefully tried to keep the smile on her face. She was nervous and felt sick but she tried to ignore it. Each step down, she could see her escort, familiar haunting blue eyes and an obnoxious smirk. From where has she seen those features before, she could not remember. All she knew was that the minute she saw him, tie-less and wearing military boots, she knew he'd be different.

She slowly walked down the last few steps as the boy took hold of her hand and gently lead her to the hall.

"Miss Wen—" the lady was cut off when the said boy raised his hand up to stop her, startling both Wendy and the lady.

"I'll introduce myself." He said firmly as the lady nodded and scurried away to meet the next couple.

Wendy looked at him in suspicion as he grinned at her.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"What is **your** name?" He countered as she gasped at his ungentleman-like behavior. He seemed rather surprised though when she had asked.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She stated.

"Drew." He simply said, no last name came after.

"Mind telling me your last name, sir?" She asked, trying to sound as polite as she possibly could.

"I'd rather not, Miss Darling." He grinned as she glared at him.

"You may not call me by my last name if you refuse to tell me yours." She huffed at him as he looked taken aback. "Call me Wendy."

"Okay, Miss Wendy." He whispered, leaning into her ear.

"Just Wendy." She corrected as he looked at her in amusement.

"Okay, Wendy-lady." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

They slowly danced together as slow, classical music played across the hall. The hall had started fill up as the line up the stairs started to grow shorter until no boy or girl was left.

He held her hand securely, his blue eyes staring at her crystal blue ones through her mask. He had a contented smile on him and she suddenly felt a familiar yet, very vague feeling.

"I can see 'tis your first dance." He commented. "I'm glad to be your first dance then." He said smugly.

"I'm sorry sire but truth be told, I have had my first dance before." She hissed at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?" He asked, not quite believing her. "Who was your first dance then?" He interrogated.

"He was a boy, who knew, what having fun was all about." She said solemnly as she suddenly looked down. He eyed her in confusion.

"Trust me, Wendy-lady, no one has had any greater adventures than me." He smirked as she looked up at him, seeing a familiar boyish grin.

"No." She shook her head. "You sir cannot compare to a boy who's fought pirates and has saved my life countless of times."

"Pirates?" He asked, bewildered. "He sounds like my brother's bedtime story." He grunted.

"Then you have no sense of the world around you then." She snapped at him, yet still not letting go of his hand.

"I do." He says. "I do have a sense of the world around me and I do know of a world beyond one's mind."

"What is it called?" She asked.

"It's name, I do not know." He said looking down. "But I'm sure adventures at such a place would be so perfectly thrilling."

"Why, yes you're right." She nodded in agreement. "It's a place where one never grows up."

He slowly let go of her hand as the music started to fade until it reached a complete stop and the lady had said that it was time for dinner. He looked straight into her eyes as she felt shivers go up through her spine. He smiled, actually smiled, so charmingly at her before he stepped back and started to walk away.

"Such a fantasy place," he said, stopping for a minute to turn and look at her, "I'd love to live in."

"Yes." She agreed stiffly, still on a trance his eyes had brought her on. "Growing up is such a tedious and dreadful thing."

"But that's the way life goes."

And with those final words, he disappeared into the crowd. She breathe in deeply and happily as she smiled to herself.

She walked away from the middle of the dance hall to walk towards her family who were eagerly waiting for her to tell them about her dance with the handsome young man.

She was enchanted by him, and she smiled dumbly at the fact. For the first time since Neverland, Wendy had enough happy thoughts to take her back to the place where children never grow up.

* * *

><p>The smile still lingered on his lips but was slowly being replaced with a triumphant smirk. He had found the most interesting girl and she didn't even know who he was. But what made her so special was the conversation he had with her. Such a childish conversation one would definitely disapprove of. And for that, he admired her. Not to mention her radiant beauty which made her all the more perfect.<p>

"That was one hell of a dance." Connor said as he waved at Andrew to come over at their table.

"Sure was." Andrew muttered, sitting down beside Paul.

"I mean, did you see that girl I was dancing with? She was so girlish and flirtatious! I could almost laugh at her idiocy!" He said, choking over his own laughing fit. "She was quite pretty though, and very funny."

"Then maybe you should court her." Paul said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I might just do so." Connor chuckled.

"Danielle was quite the beauty if you asked me." Jasper sniggered as Paul growled at him.

"That's my sister you're talking about you idiot!" He hissed at him.

"Well, she certainly got your mother's good looks." He grinned as Paul prepared to come at him only to be stopped by Andrew. "Take it easy man! I was just joking!"

"So you're calling my sister ugly?" Paul snapped as he started to get up.

"Geez Paul! Calm down." Connor said, rolling his eyes. "And stop provoking him you idiot!" He scolded at Jasper.

"Whatever." Jasper muttered as he looked away from the group. Paul sat down as he calmed himself a little.

"So, how 'bout you Drew? How was your dance partner?" Connor said, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"She was..." Andrew was at lost for words on how to describe that girl. "She was, interesting, I guess." He finally said shrugging.

"Did you go with the flow?" Jasper asked, winking at him.

"No." Andrew said, shaking his head. "A girl like that doesn't deserve to be played with."

"Whoa!" The red-haired gasp. "No way!"

"Have you, perhaps," Connor started as he grinned widely before continuing, "fallen for this girl?"

"What?" Andrew gasped as he viciously shook his head. "Of course not."

"You sound like you are." The black-haired boy said, still grinning.

"She interests me, that's all." Andrew said, shrugging.

"But do you plan on seeing her again after tonight?" Jasper asked, taking a drink off of his glass of water.

"Definitely." Andrew grinned, a very mischievous grin his friends had known him for. "Maybe."

"I'd love to know this girl that captured our Andrew's heart." Jasper sniggered as Connor laughed along with him, making Andrew frown at them.

"Aren't you suppose to introduce a girl to your parents?" Paul suddenly asked, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Oh shit, you're right." Andrew cursed as he stood up.

"Just go up to the girl and asked her if she'd like to meet your folks." Jasper suggested, shrugging casually.

"Yeah! You're right!" Andrew agreed, nodding his head in determination only to stop and bring his head down. "I don't know where she is."

"Oh come on!" Paul grunted as he stood up. "I'll help you find her."

"Thanks." Andrew said, grinning thankfully at his best friend.

"No problem." Paul grinned back.

* * *

><p>Now, Slightly was not stupid. He may have been a little bit of a 'know-it-all' when it came to matters he didn't actually know but, even <strong>he<strong> knew who Peter was. He's seen Wendy fairy dance with him at Neverland and he was in no doubt sure that he has seen him dance with her again this night.

Maybe the rest of the Lost Boys have noticed too or maybe, they thought it was just a coincidence. Or maybe, they all forgot. But, **he** was Slightly and Slightly was **always** loyal. He will always remember and he dared not to forget. For whatever happened in Neverland, made him into the young boy he now is. Brave, confident and adventurous. And damn right he was proud of that.

He just wondered, as he saw the way Peter danced with Wendy and the way she let him lead her; did either of them remember each other? Did Peter even remember who he was? 'Coz if he did, he was sure he'd be flying off the ground now. And how he looked! Slightly didn't even dare try to think over the fact that Peter Pan, the boy who swore to never ever grow up, grew up.

Peter was taller, leaner, and his eyes were a little bit more mischievous than he last seen them. This Peter, matched the new Wendy.

Slightly nodded in understanding and approval as he mentally noted to himself to talk about his discovery to Nibs for only Nibs would be clever enough to believe him. The rest will choose to ignore it and tell him to move on but Nibs, he knew, still had faith in Peter. A faith both of them shared; the faith that they'll never let go.

Of course, he'll also need a little blonde fairy's explanation too.

* * *

><p>Wendy was dancing with Nibs as he went on and chattered about how he saw this lovely girl he wished to dance with as she just nodded at him. She scanned around the room for the boy she had previously danced with.<p>

He was quite an interesting fellow.

She sighed as she found that he was nowhere to be seen and looked down at Nibs as she smiled at him gently.

"And she has pretty black hair that looks—" Nibs was suddenly cut off when the boy — Drew, was it? — cut in between them.

"'Excuse me wee man, may I take this lady's dance off of you for a moment?" He asked with a mischievous grin as Nibs eyes widened slightly before he slowly backed away and left them two. "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little bit awed at how bold he was.

"Taking back what was rightfully mine." He said smugly as he twirled her around.

"And what is that?" She asked in question.

"Your dance for the night." He whispered into her ear as she shivered under his touch.

"Oh, how bold of you." She said in small sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

They waltzed across the dance hall for what seemed like an eternity as they both looked into each other's eyes. Wendy felt like she was dancing on air but every time she looked down, she only saw the ground. She was disappointed yet wonderstruck on how such a boy could make her feel like she was flying. Perhaps, there was magic in those blue eyes of his?

"Sir." She said, suddenly. "Do you feel like you're flying?"

What a silly question from a silly little girl, one would have thought. But Andrew Alexander Knight was different. Very different.

"No, Wendy-lady." He said smirking at her. "I don't feel like I'm flying." She looked disappointed and was about to let go when he tightened his grip on her. "I am flying, with you."

Her eyes widened as his smirk slowly transformed into a small smile. She liked that smile and wonder why he didn't often wear it.

He leaned in a little bit, still dancing, to her ear. His breath tickled her skin making her shiver and grasp his hand tighter.

"Would you like to meet my parents, Wendy-lady?" He whispered and her breathing stopped as her heart skipped a beat.

She pulled back to see the pleading look on his face. She could only nod weakly as he beamed at her. For she knew that she'd never be able to say 'no' to this boy, ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

Well, this chapter went a bit longer than I thought it would :o I hope that's good news :S Anyway, so, I couldn't update yesterday 'coz there was too much drama yesterday :/ Anyway, I have not much to say right now about this chapter except, it's very complicating :))) So please, read&review && check out my other fic, PxW still, called 'Of Gambling, Hooks and Growing Up' :) bye! && thanks everyone for the faves&alerts :D


	4. 03 Wonderstruck

**Hello Again:**

**Chapter 03: Wonderstruck**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>"Mother, this is Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Andrew said as he presented a nervous-looking Wendy to his mother, Marianne.<p>

"Oh, delighted." Marianne said, smiling warmly at Wendy.

"The pleasure should be mine, Miss..." Wendy thought for a second and frowned, remembering Drew still hasn't told her his last name.

"Knight." He whispers into her ear as she continued to curtsy.

"Miss Knight." She finished as Marianne smiled in approval at her son who just smirked smugly at her.

"Oh, how polite you are, Wendy." Marianne said as Wendy suddenly looked up, surprised at the casual way Marianne had just called her.

No one ever called her **just**Wendy anymore, except her own family. It was either Miss Wendy, Miss Darling or, as Drew calls her, Wendy-lady. It was new and different yet, for some odd reason, she liked it.

"My husband **must**meet you!" Marianne exclaimed as she grabbed Wendy's wrist and dragged her away to Joseph, who, was chatting with none other than George and Mary Darling. "Joseph! You must meet this young lady!"

Andrew rolled his eyes at his mother's enthusiasm and followed her and Wendy lazily. His eyes stared at the girl his mom had a tight grip on and he couldn't help but grin at her innocence. He wondered, why weren't there anymore girls like her? It would've made life in such a classy façade a little bit more bearable. But then again, Wendy was Wendy and that quality made her unique, different and special. He supposed he'd rather have it on her than anyone else anyway.

Joseph looked up from his conversation with George about banking matters, only to see his wife dragging a poor helpless and clueless girl up to them.

"Marianne..." He sighed as she finally arrived at their little circle.

"My, Joseph! You must meet this young lady!" She beamed at him as George and Mary looked down to see Wendy, shyly, looking down.

"Wendy?" George said as Wendy looked up to meet her father's eyes that always seemed to remind her of a certain captain.

"Father?" She asked as Andrew finally reached them, yawning.

"Oh, is this your daughter?" Marianne suddenly asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes Miss Knight." George said as he looked back up to meet the Knights. "I apologize for the inconvenience our daughter may have caused you."

"Oh! Heavens no!" Marianne exclaimed, vigorously shaking her head. "She was rather lovely and my God! She captured our dear Andrew's interest!"

"Is that so?" Mary asked, smiling lightly at her daughter.

"Oh yes! Andrew here has never taken any interest in any girl before! That's why it's so hard to find him a bride." She explained to them as Joseph chuckled behind her.

"Mother..." Andrew groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hush up." She snapped at him as he just rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, well, I am very happy to hear that." Mary said, glancing at Andrew, with wide eyes.

_It couldn't be!_

Mary's eyes darted back to Wendy who still looked down on the ground, really embarrassed by the situation at hand.

_Yes, it is._

Mary closed her eyes as she smiled at Andrew.

"Andrew dear, what would be your full name?" She asked him, still smiling.

"An-" he was suddenly cut-off by his own mother.

"Andrew Alexander Knight!" She said proudly.

"Honey, I think Andrew would've liked to answer that himself." Joseph said as he shook his head in desperation. "I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Darling."

"Oh, 'tis no bother." Mary smiled in assurance. "Now, how about Andrew and Wendy go and get to know each other as me and Miss Knight have a little 'tête-à-tête'?"

"What about Father and Mr. Knight, Mother?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We were having a rather interesting conversation about money." Joseph assured her as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Interesting. Yeah right!" He muttered under his breath, only loud enough for Wendy to hear.

"Well, you two must be going now!" Mary insisted as she shooed Wendy and Andrew away before dragging Marianne Knight away with her.

* * *

><p>It took Slightly and Nibs awhile before they actually, literally, bumped into each other.<p>

"You!" They both shouted at each other as they tried to get up.

"Slightly!" Nibs shouted as he got up first. He held his hand out for Slightly to take.

"Nibs!" Slightly exclaimed as he took the extended hand. "I've been looking for you!"

"Really? That's a first." Nibs said, smirking smugly. Slightly rolled his eyes at his 'brother'. "You ready to give up?"

"Not that you idiot!" He exclaimed, slapping Nibs on his shoulder. "I need to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Nibs asked curiously.

"Have you seen that guy Wendy danced with?" Slightly asked desperately as Nibs' eyes grew wide.

"You're not thinking the same thing I'm thinking of, are you?" Nibs asked curiously.

"That the guy resembles a 16 year old Peter?" Slightly exclaimed.

"So you are thinking the same thing I'm thinking!" Nibs said.

"Of course!" Slightly said, shaking his head. "This just means one thing."

"And what is that?" Nibs asked, leaning his head in curiosity.

"We must find out if he really is Peter!" Slightly suggested, nodding his head in pride with the genius plan he has created.

"Well, na'duh!" Nibs said, rolling his eyes.

"But how?" Slightly said to himself, ignoring the sarcastic tone that Nibs spoke in.

"I propose we interrogate him!" Nibs suggested. "As Wendy's over-protective brothers, of course!"

"That's a great idea!" Slightly said, nodding his head in approval. "Now that, my friend, is why I like you."

"Well then, let's go!" Nibs said, running off to wherever he thought Peter and Wendy were.

"Not so fast!" Slightly shouted as he grabbed Nibs by the back of his collar.

"What?" Nibs snapped as he turned to look at Slightly in annoyance.

"We need to plan this carefully. Meaning just you, me and Peter." Slightly explained.

"How're we gonna do that?" Asked Nibs in confusion.

"Come here." Slightly said, gesturing his hands for Nibs to move towards him. He then leaned in and started to whisper to Nibs' ear. "This is what we're gonna do..."

It took Slightly ten minutes to explain the plan as Nibs nodded in agreement at the plan. Nibs' eyes twinkled in mischief as Slightly finally finished explaining.

"Do you know what to do now?" Slightly asked as Nibs nodded, still the same mischief lingered along his grayish blue eyes. "Perfect."

"And I thought we'd never get to see another great adventure 'til we die." Nibs said, grinning as Slightly nodded along with him.

"Yes." Slightly said, smirking. "This for sure shall be perfectly thrilling."

* * *

><p>"Your mother is rather rash." Wendy commented as her and Andrew went out to the spacious balcony.<p>

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it." Andrew said, grinning a familiar grin at her as he leaned his back at the balcony's cement railing.

"She's very nice though." Wendy says as she looked directly into this stranger's blue eyes, her hair swept by the wind.

"She is." His grin grew wide. "She's the best."

"You must love her very much." Wendy smiled as she took as step forward.

"I do." He replies, closing his eyes, letting the soft breeze play with his curly hair.

They stayed silent for awhile. Wendy found the boy's attitude a bit fascinating and she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She stared at him and everything seemed so familiar yet so unknown. Wherever she's seen him before, her memory seemed to keep it from her in secrecy. And that, annoyed her.

"Have we met before?" Wendy finally decided to ask him as he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"I don't think so." He says, shrugging his shoulders casually.

He was partly lying since he didn't know if they have ever met before for you see, he didn't like talking to strangers about his lost memories. Specially strangers he just met. And who's to say they'll see each other again anyway? He didn't want to tell her if the chances are, they won't meet again.

"Ohhh." She says, disappointed. "But you seem vaguely familiar.

"Perhaps we have." He decided to play. "Maybe in a pass lifetime, or maybe in our dreams."

"I'm pretty sure t'is the only life I've lived. And I doubt I've ever dreamed of you sire." She grins at him, catching on the game.

"Maybe we met some time before, in an adventure one can't forget." He grins playfully at her.

"Ohhh, if one can't forget such an adventure, I'm sure we'll both remember." She tells.

"Maybe..." He spoke slowly.

"Maybe what?" She asks him as she looked at those blue haunting eyes that seemed to entrance her.

"Nothing." He says, turning away from her gaze, hesitating to continue.

She was a stranger, therefore, he shall not talk about his dark pass with her. At least, not for now.

The bells of the hall started to chime, indicating the ball has ended. They both looked up at the ringing bell before looking at each other. He offers her his hand as she confusedly took it. He gently held it before bowing, while she curtsied at him. After standing up straight, he looked into her eyes and smiled, a devilishly handsome smile, and said:

"We shall meet again, Wendy-lady."

And with that, he let got of her hand, making her miss the warmth it gave off, and then left. She stood there, dumbfounded and **wonderstruck**.

Tonight was indeed an enchanting evening.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

Sorry for the super late update! Just been so busy since school started :| && I was beginning to lose hope on the Peter Pan fandom since I barely see anymore PxW fics but, I just love the couple so much I can't give up on it && I hope you guys too still continue to support them too! This couple is just amazing. && not just Peter&Wendy. Jeremy&Rachel too :) That's all I have to say :')


	5. 04 The Lights

**Hello Again**

**Chapter 04: The Lights**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>Andrew stared up at the ceiling, never wanting to move. He <strong>despised <strong>school and would much rather stay home and do nothing all day. But, he knew his mom wouldn't let him do so and sooner or later, she'd barge in to the room and drag him out. He groaned, realizing that he had a test he completely forgot about! And he hasn't even studied for it yet! He groaned louder, finding it to be all the more reason to stay home.

He shifted to his side, facing the window, contemplating whether he should run away for the day or not. He's done it before and he knew the punishment if he got caught. That is, **if **he got caught. And trust me, Andrew Alexander Knight hardly ever got caught. He was a clever boy like that.

But, what should he do while he's away for the day then? Surely his friends wouldn't dare skip school like him. Even Connor thought it was outrageous. But Paul, on the other hand, did everything with him. He supposed he could get to convince Paul to skip with him but, he wasn't sure whether he should or not. After all, Danielle loved to tell on them and she always, **always**, has some dirt to tell.

He sat up, finding it useless. He abandoned the thought of sciving school and just got out of bed to take a bath.

Before he could even open his wardrobe, his mother came, bursting into his room, with a cheerful expression plastered on her wrinkle-free face (for someone of the age of 39, she was fairly pretty).

"I have great news dear!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Andrew's hand and threw him on the bed.

"What is it?" He growled, not really a morning person.

"You are to pick up Wendy from school!" She said, so excited that she giggled endlessly.

"What?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Didn't you hear me?" Marianne asked him as she continued to giggle. "Of course, this is only for casualty and all. Mary asked me if you'd like to since Wendy can't wait for her brothers to pick her up after school anymore and she is a lady so she will need some protection and the Darlings says they can't afford a—"

"I'd love to." Andrew interrupted her, grinning widely.

"Oh good!" Marianne said, obviously pleased with her son's reaction. "You have to pick her up at La'Ville Girls School, 'kay?"

"Yes mother." He said as he continued to grin.

"Oh, Andrew, I am so proud of you." She said as she stood up to hug him. "You're finally growing up."

Andrew suddenly let go and looked away from Marianne. He stared at the ground as he spoke.

"Mother, is growing up, inevitable?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes." She answered, smiling sadly as she stood up, walked over to the window, emitting the sun's bright light, and closed the curtains. "Some people are meant to grow up while others aren't. Even so, everyone **must **grow up. Whether one likes it or not."

Andrew sat down his bed and continued to look down. He never liked the thought of growing up but, at 16 years old, he realized that it can't be avoided. That one day, he must let go of his childhood and eventually become a man.

"But don't worry dear." Marianne said, smiling softly at Andrew as she sat beside him, holding his hand in a comforting manner. "Your father and I are not in any hurry for you to grow up. We can wait. 'Coz you see, only **you** can tell when it's time for **you **to grow up."

And with that said, she stood up and left Andrew's room. Andrew laid down and closed his eyes.

_It was all make-believe._

She wasn't his real mother yet, she acted like it. She tried to understand him as much as she could and for that, he was happy. And now, he really wondered what kind of past he actually held.

After a few seconds on dwelling over it, he shook his head and grinned, ready to take a bath. All worries were left and forgotten.

_For what troubles a grown up will __**never**__ trouble a child._

* * *

><p>Nibs and Slightly, Mrs. Darling noticed, were very different from the rest of the boys. They were wilder and harder to control.<p>

Slightly loved to talk back and he never let anyone correct him. He had a sharp tongue that Mr. Darling was never fond of. Slightly also never lies. He spoke what he knew was the truth and was not ashamed of it. He had opinions which the others disapprove of but, he never cared because he believed that one should not care what others think.

Nibs, on the other hand, never spoke what he thought was right. He showed it. He did what he knew was right and didn't care whatever punishment came after. He'd punch someone if he was being teased, throw a rock at them if they were whispering behind his back and chase them if they taunted him. He was wild and naughty like that and words were all useless to him.

Those two boys were Mrs. Darling's personal favorites from the former Lost Boys. They kept who they were and that amused her to end. Their mischief caused the Darling family trouble but it was also one of the reasons why the Darling household was **never **dull. She liked the color they brought to the house. It was better than the silence everyone else preferred.

Although she'd never tell anyone her thoughts, she always made sure to leave little hints to them. Whenever Slightly corrects Aunt Millicent, she'd giggle and smile, silently agreeing with him. If Nibs was in a fight she'd tell him he did well defending himself. If they both ever get in trouble in school, she'd listen to their side of the story before deciding whether to lecture them or not.

They always, **always**, had something to tell. Some trouble, some excuse or some news. And she will listen, whatever it was they had to say. She always listened. She was a good mother to them like that.

* * *

><p>Nibs yawned loudly as Slightly forced himself to stay awake.<p>

They were currently at school, listening to Professor Devlin go on and on about how learning arithmetic could take you far in life.

Nibs looked up at the clock above the board and groaned, realizing there was still a hell lot of time left before school ended. He turned his head to the right, only to see Slightly dozing off. He rolled his eyes as he kicked the table, startling Slightly awake before he could even snore.

"Ow!" Slightly hissed at Nibs as Nibs pointed at the professor.

"Pay attention!" He snapped at him.

"Oh! Like you're even listening to a word he's saying!" Slightly bit back, this time, his turn to roll his eyes.

"At least I pretend to listen!" Nibs smirked.

"You what?" A deep voice spoke from up above them, making both boys look up to meet the glaring gray eyes of Professor Francis Daniel Devlin.

"He was pretending to listen." Slightly said, smirking widely at the scowling Nibs.

"At least I didn't fall asleep!" Nibs growled, causing all their classmates to look at them.

Everyone knew that Nibs and Slightly always had the tendency to cause trouble **together**. But, they've been punished enough times by the school that they never flinched no more once the cane hit their fingers. And even at the first time they got corporal punishment, it didn't bother them much since they've gone through much worse in Neverland anyway.

The professor looked at their bored and expectant expressions, as if they'd been through this a billion times, which — in all honesty — they probably have.

"I'm changing the routine boys!" The professor announced, smirking. "I'm calling for your parents!" He says so proudly but his expression dropped as soon as he saw the look on both Slightly and Nibs' faces.

"Okay." Nibs simply shrugged while the rest of the class gasped.

Whispers started to go around the whole classroom as everyone silently talked to each other about the brave front the two boys put up. What they didn't know was that this was no act. Nibs and Slightly didn't really care what was about to come. They've been through so much already, nothing ever threatened them anymore.

Nibs could already hear his next rock-throwing victim. He hated those people who dared to pry into his life and gossip. He specially hated the ones that sat at the back corner of the room. They were all such snobs.

"I'm serious!" Professor Devlin threatened and Slightly and Nibs just glanced at each other before laughing out loud. "That is it!" He yelled. "You two are a hindrance to everyone else in this room who wishes to learn properly! You two shall be expelled immediately!"

"Wouldn't you need the Headmaster's permission for that?" Nibs said, smirking. Slightly grinned as the professor could do nothing else but growl at how right these two were.

He knew he has lost this battle. After all, Headmaster Patrick Quigg was quite fond of these boys.

* * *

><p>Wendy didn't have much time to think of the boy she met last night at the masquerade ball since, she got home tired enough to drop down on her bed and fall asleep. She hasn't given him a thought, not once, when she woke up this morning to prepare for school. Only did she ever remember of yesterday night when she went out of her school to meet a familiar figure waiting outside.<p>

"Erherm." She coughed, trying to get his attention. The boy turned around, meeting her shocked blue eyes with his haunting ones.

Last night at the ball, the mask prevented her from truly seeing what he looked like. But now that the mask is gone, she saw a strikingly familiar face. Oh where has she seen that face before? Surely she must have met him before!

"You're here!" She breathed out air she didn't know she was holding.

"I was kinda asked to." He grinned at her, her heart skipping a beat.

"Why?" She tilted her head cutely, a blush slowly creeping up to his cheeks.

"Your mother and mine had a talk about it." He shrugged as he turned away, refusing to show his reddened cheeks.

"I see." She nodded in understanding as he grabbed her hand and started their walk home.

Wendy blushed at their tangled hands as she tightened her grip around his hands, somewhat afraid of letting go. The feel of his hands were familiar, as if she'd held it before, a long time ago. His smirk was wide and she could see the twinkling mischief in his blue eyes which looked like glass grey under the sun's rays. Her nerves were getting the better of her, making her bring her hand up to grip the 'kiss' from Peter which she wore underneath her uniform.

And at that very moment, something sparked within her. But, just as soon as it came, it was gone. Just like that.

She looked down, hating the awkward silence and finally decided to strike up a conversation.

"You're very different from all them other boys." She tells him as he grinned with pride.

"Is that so?" He asked her, smirking.

"Aye." She nodded her head, smiling softly.

"I must say, you aren't very common as well, Wendy-lady." He grinned at her as she blushed a deep shade of red.

They stopped for a while at the park, where Wendy could see the small glow of the fireflies that started to come out of their hiding. It was coming winter time and by 5 pm, the usual time Wendy got out of school, darkness started to take over the streets of London.

Andrew heard the playing of soft music over at the stage by a small band. Sounds of violins and harps as well as the soft strumming of the guitar filled the entire park. Coincidentally, the tune being played went well with the firefly scene before them.

"Might I have this dance?" Andrew said, turning to look at Wendy before asking for her hand in another dance.

She looked up to him as the fireflies slowly surrounded them two, reminding Wendy of a dance, not too long ago, involving fairies and flying. She smiled at him, accepting his offer as they started to waltz away to the music being played with fireflies following them with every step.

The slow music was all they heard and they didn't notice the people staring at them in admiration. Everything else was lost to both of them, other than each other and the music that played.

Unknown to both Wendy and Andrew, they were thinking, playing back in their head, over the same vivid image as they danced to the soft melodious music. The vivid image of a long forgotten dance, deep within the forest, in which fairies were the only source of light and flying was inevitable.

"Sir, does this seem familiar to you?" Wendy asked in a complete trance.

"Yes." He breathed out, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Any chance we've done this before?" She asked him, her face glowing in the light of the fireflies.

"Definitely." He says simply. "Maybe."

She smiled warmly at him as they continued to dance away.

People paused and stopped to see them dance and others passed by them with longing eyes. They stared in awe at the couple as they danced a beautiful waltz. They gasped and smiled as Wendy and Andrew glided across the grassy floor, staring into each others eyes endlessly.

A silent tugging in their memory came as he twirled her around and soon, other people came to dance along with them. But Wendy and Andrew never noticed for, to them, where they were at was most certainly not at the park but deep within the forest where they floated into the night's sky, never letting go of each other hands as they continued to dance. Where the fireflies turned into fairies and the music was a sinister melody with a distant Indian calling.

In Wendy's head, she was back at Neverland, fairy dancing away with Peter.

In Andrew's mind, he was in a faraway place where he could fly, dancing with the lady he stole the hidden kiss from.

* * *

><p>Slightly saw what was happening at the park and smirked to himself.<p>

_Definitely Peter._

Nibs just stared at the dancing couple, occasionally glancing at the other people dancing as well. There was one thing that bothered him this night. It's awfully warm for an autumn night and he was pretty sure fireflies aren't even meant to come out this time.

"Hey Slightly," he called over to the boy who was busy watching Andrew and Wendy.

"Yes Nibs?" Slightly looked up to Nibs as he frowned at the confusion clearly evident in Nibs' eyes.

"It's nearly winter and there's still fireflies?" He questioned as Slightly's eyes went wide. "Better yet, in London?"

"It is quite confusing." Slightly nodded in agreement, inwardly praising Nibs for his observation. "Something's not right."

"Maybe, it's a sign." Nibs suggested.

"A sign?" Slightly asked, quite confused.

"Maybe, they're fairies in disguise?" Nibs offered and Slightly couldn't help but silently agree. What if it all really was a sign? "Or maybe, in a way, Peter's moods are affecting the London weather?"

"What do you mean?" Slightly was now **very **confused.

"I mean like, if Peter left Neverland, and he still had all his abilities then surely his mood would reflect the weather?" Nibs said as Slightly gave him a thoughtful look.

"Thing is, Peter can't fly." Slightly said.

"Maybe he just can't remember?" Nibs suggested again. "'Coz you know, Peter can control when he flies or not but his moods pretty much decides the weather, whether he likes it or not."

"Maybe indeed." Slightly says as he shook his head. For now, he wasn't gonna worry himself of these things. For now, making sure that this boy really **is**Peter was all that mattered. Of course he already knew it's Peter but, just to be sure.

"Do you think, even if it's Peter, he'll remember us?" Nibs asked Slightly.

"I want him to." Slightly sighed.

"Well..." Nibs said, having a thoughtful look for a second before his eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Mother knows." He whispers.

"Mother what?" Slightly was taken aback and he had no idea what was going on in Nibs' head right now.

"Mother must know about Peter! Why else would she set that thing up with Mrs. Knight!" Nibs exclaimed.

"Maybe 'coz she thought of him as the perfect suitor for Wendy?" Slightly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But still! She had this crazy look in her eyes when she told us about it!" Nibs practically yelled as Slightly just shook his head.

"We'll see then." Slightly shrugged off.

"I hope it's soon." Nibs whispered.

"I know." Slightly nodded.

They sat in silence as they continued to watch the dances happening around them. Andrew and Wendy never stopped dancing, even when everyone else did.

* * *

><p>Mary Darling was a wise woman. She was quiet about her opinions but she knew very well what was right or not.<p>

She often contemplates of the night her children had come back. She always remembered seeing a shadow passing through the window and she knew who that shadow belonged to. She even happened to glance at Wendy as she talked away with it's owner. Another thing she noticed when they had come back was the disappearance of Wendy's 'hidden kiss'. Of course she still saw it's remnants that lingered at the right hand corner of her lips, proof that it really once was there, but she knew Wendy had given it away. Aunt Millicent on the other hand wasn't as wise for she says she could still clearly see the 'hidden kiss' which Mary just thought were it's remains and not the whole actual thing.

She noticed a lot of things when her daughter had come back but, the one thing that one could never miss was the acorn on a chain necklace her daughter always wore. It wasn't the most fashionable thing out but, strangely, it suited Wendy. As if she was meant to wear it. Wendy always hid it under her dress or school uniform but Mary could successfully spot the small tiny button bump that it was, hiding underneath the clothes that she wore. Of course Wendy never bothered to hide it when she's just at home. George didn't really mind and she didn't either.

She heard Michael tell her once that Wendy called the acorn a 'kiss' which confused her greatly. But then she went looking through Wendy's sewing kit and found her silver thimble missing. She had an idea, but it was never really confirmed for she never dared to ask her daughter. Not because she was scared of her or anything like that but, because, she knew Wendy would never answer her anyway.

_It was pointless._

But at the night before, when she saw that Andrew fellow, she immediately saw Wendy's kiss, hiding on the right hand corner of his lips. It was greatly noticeable to her and she already knew who he was, even if **he **didn't.

After meeting him, she thought of something she tried to avoid for a long time now. Wendy's happiness. She thought how unfair it was for her to be able to marry the man she loved when her daughter can't even get that same freedom. The thought that rang through her head was a little voice saying 'You're willing to give up your daughter's happiness to have her forever become a lady?' And it obviously bothered her. So, she did the one thing she knew she could.

She set up the whole Andrew thing for Wendy so that her daughter could be able to see the pros of growing up. True, Wendy did decide to grow up but, she did so for the sake of her, her brothers and George. Wendy never really was truly happy when she got back and that's why she thought, _enough was enough_.

She'd love it. Mary would love it if Wendy grew up together with Andrew Knight. She'd love for them to marry, have children and grow old together. For she knew, Peter Pan was a child that never grew up, but, Andrew Alexander Knight has grown up, and so has Wendy.

Peter Pan forgot, but he was still there. And she's sure Wendy will be happy enough to accept him. After all, Peter and Andrew were most definitely the same person anyway.

* * *

><p>"Mother." Wendy called over to Mary as she continually brushed her daughter's soft, curly chestnut-colored hair.<p>

"Yes dear?" Mary answered as she stopped her brushing and started to braid it.

"Is it possible to fall for such a stranger?" Wendy asked as Mary looked up at Wendy's dressing mirror they both sat right in front of. She stared at her daughter's confused reflection as she smiled knowingly.

"Sometimes," she started, "even the most perfect of strangers can fall for one another."

"But mother, how is that possible?" Wendy turned to look up at Mary with a questioning glint in her eyes. "You just met. You know nothing about them!"

"Perhaps you've met before. In another life, maybe." Mary chuckled as Wendy stared at her in all seriousness. Mary sighed and said, "Well honey, strangers look into each others eyes and find out everything. At the same time, nothing."

"Huh?" Wendy asked, **very **confused. Her mom always spoke in a riddle.

"What I'm trying to say is, a person need not get to know everything about someone to love them. They just have to know enough and accept every little fact, good and bad, they know, for them to completely fall for them." Mary explained. "You see, strangers aren't just the people we don't know. They could also be the closest people to you in your life."

"Could you be a stranger, mother?" Wendy asks as Mary smiled sadly.

"Yes." Mary answered, sadly. "We're all strangers."

"I see." Wendy nodded in understanding.

"But Wendy, this stranger you've possibly fallen for, there's a reason why you have." Mary smiled warmly as she finished braiding Wendy's hair. "I'm pretty sure he won't be stranger any longer."

"He's a stranger mother." Wendy whispered. "But it doesn't feel like he is."

"That's probably 'coz he isn't." Mary said, standing up as she walked over to the window where a small candle lamp stood. She lit the candle with the fire that danced across the stick she held. She then walked towards the switch of the light and turned it off.

Darkness engulfed the entire room, with the lamp being the only source of light. She walked over to the door as she turned to look at Wendy, who climbed up her bed, one last time before going out and saying:

"Good night, darling."

Wendy smiled and whispered "Goodnight too, mother."

She laid down, hearing the closing of her door. She looked to her side, looking straight at the lamp, remembering what her mother once told her on the night they left for Neverland.

_'Mother, can anything harm us after the night lights are lit?'_

_'No precious. They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children.'_

Wendy closed her eyes, worries disappearing as she assured herself, she'll be safe. Her mother was there. She need not worry about strangers no more.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

OMG. I am so sorry for the mega late update :o I haven't really wrote for Peter Pan in a long time so, I'm so so so so so sorry :o Waaaaaah :o I've got too much going on right now with tests & other fics that needed to be updated & one-shots I needed to write & a play to do & my Art Theme GCSE I have to complete that I completely lost track of this fic & the other one :/ I'm so sorry! Come Valentines' day, I promise I'll make it up to you! I swear! I haven't even typed out the next chapter for this one yet :s I hope you guys can wait a little bit longer :s & I hope this chapter was enough to make up for all the time loss -_-" I am really sorry you guys! I promise I'll finish this story & not leave you guys hanging! Peter & Wendy shall live! & please review to motivate me :) Thanks! & sorry for any grammatical errors & typos I made -_-


	6. 05 The Banshee and the Peasant

**Hello Again:**

**Chapter 05: Between the Banshee and the Peasant**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>Scarlet Rose Devlin, Andrew concluded, was the most annoying girl he has ever met.<p>

Her red hair was tangled into a bunch of beautiful curls, her gorgeous green eyes dilated as she stared up at Andrew, and her perfect figure complimented the fabulous fashion of clothes she chose. Some say she was the perfect lady, and others say she was the perfect wife-to-be. But to Andrew and his group of friends, she was a screeching banshee of a nightmare.

Andrew tried to be polite and be as nice as he possibly could to her. He really did. But, the way she just latched herself onto him as she starts going on and on about her boring, dreary stories; he hated it. And he couldn't stand it. He'd do something about it but, he couldn't. Why? Because Scarlet was the key to getting what he wanted and upsetting her was never gonna get him whatever it was he needed.

So, being the _gentleman_that he was, Andrew let her sit on his lap as he pretended to listen to whatever she had to say.

"And my father had told off these two misbehaving boys but they just kept laughing at him! I mean like how rude is that!" Scarlet grunted ever-so-loudly as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Your father must've said something very funny then." Andrew smirked as Scarlet gasped and shook her head.

"Oh, no, no. They just laughed. That's just their way of annoying him." The red-haired girl frowned, not liking the response she got from the blue-eyed boy.

"Well, I'm sorry for your father then. It must've been hard." He said, secretly mocking her and partly being sarcastic. But Scarlet was a dense girl so, she never really did catch on to what he was truly trying to say.

"I know! He was so furious!" She said dramatically as she brought the back of her hand up to her forehead. "Oh, my poor, dear father. What on heaven's sake has he done to deserve the mocking torment of those Darling idiots?"

"Darling?" Andrew's ears perked up as his eyebrow rose slightly. He tried to suppress the grin that dared to grace his lips. "As in, the Darling family of George Darling the banker?"

"Yes, yes. 'Tis them indeed!" Scarlet gasped as she grabbed Andrew's hand. "Oh Andrew! The atrocious behavior of these two boys already tells me that the rest of the family is not far behind from being barbaric."

"Right." Andrew rolled his blue eyes as he silently prayed to the Gods above that they let this torture end soon.

"I mean, I even have to put up with their ugly sister Wendy who goes to my school! Oh, the terror of it all!" Scarlet whined as Andrew jerked his hand away from her.

"You go to the same school as Wendy?" He asked her, ultimately shocked at the new piece of information he has picked up.

"Why, of course. That little Darling bitch tries so hard to fit in to our classy circle. She clearly doesn't see what place she holds in this society!" The red-haired girl stood up as she started stomping her foot onto the ground, amusing Andrew for a little bit.

"Calm down Scar." Andrew sighed as he closed his eyes, gesturing for Scarlet to come over to him.

"Oh, Andrew!" Scarlet cried out as she tried hug him with arms wide-open.

"Sorry but, my hugs are reserved for important people." Andrew grinned mockingly at her as the red-haired girl glared at him in annoyance.

"Am I not important enough?" She snapped at him, clearly not pleased with what he said.

"Nope." He smirked, really not caring anymore of what her opinion was of him.

"Do you not want me to invite your family to my big birthday ball?" She threatened as she stood up, trying to keep her glare intact.

"Pft. I never wanted to go in the first place." He shrugged carelessly as Scarlet's eyes widened.

"What?" She shouted, at him as she took a step forward. "How could you not want to be at my party?"

"It's boring and I don't like dressing up." He continued to grin as she stood there, staring at him in disbelief. "Anyway, the only reason I wanted to go was because of a certain someone."

"Me?" She asked, a glimmer of hope sparked in her emerald green eyes.

"No." He shook his head as he took a step towards her. "Sorry Scar. I just don't like you that way. I have my eyes set on someone else."

Scarlet took a deep breath before speaking.

"Whoever this lass is that dares to take you away from me, I will hunt her down and kill her." She threateningly growled at him.

"Heh. You'll have to go through me then." He smirked mischievously at her, his eyes filled with a deep mysterious spark as he stared into her green ones. He leaned forward, taunting her.

"Why so?" She daringly leaned in as well, trying to match up to his stare.

"'Coz I will definitely protect her."

* * *

><p>Wendy was never fond of boys and gentlemen. She was never fond of the concept of marriage. The only men — or boys — she ever considered significant to her life were her brothers and her father. There was no other boy or man that she thought was important. Except, maybe, Andrew Alexander Knight.<p>

He was different. That boy Andrew was very different. From the way he dressed, the way he smiled, the way he spoke to her and the way she felt when she was with him. Everything about him was unknown to her; he was a fellow who hid in all secrecy. But there was something about the spark in his haunting blue eyes that gave him a sense of familiarity. As if, she's known him before.

She racked her brain back and forth, trying to see from where or when she's known him from but, she could never quite put her finger to it. Even when she was sure it was right at the top of her head.

All she could think of, every time she tried to remember from where she's seen Andrew from, was a clad of green leaves, a tall mysterious boy with a mischievous smile, a jealous little fairy and a pirate, whose eyes' color was perfectly blue as forget-me-nots.

* * *

><p>After finally escaping the tight grasps of Scarlet and the chamber of her house, Andrew decided to start his journey back home. But like the child-minded lad that he was, he easily got distracted and had gone astray from his original path. But he never minded. He needed to take a walk anyway to clear his head of any unwanted thoughts.<p>

He thought back over to what he originally intended to do. It was less than full-proof but it was a well enough plan. First, he had to kiss ass to Scarlet Devlin just to make sure he was invited to her big birthday ball. Next, he had to attend and try to see if he could find his Wendy-lady in the ball. He didn't plan anything after, deciding that he'd just improvise from there on. After all, he did like to be spontaneous.

There was one flaw to his plan though. The fact that he wasn't even sure if Wendy was invited to Scarlet's ball or not. So, if Wendy wasn't there and he was, he'd be facing more than five hours of boredom, trapped in a hall with pretentious people whom he did not like.

But now, things took a bit of a turn to a different route since he's now sure that Wendy was definitely not invited to Scarlet's ball. That's why he just let her go on like that. But, he still had one problem in mind: he needed to see Wendy soo—

"Boy, why so confused-looking?" The sudden sound of the familiar voice broke his train of thoughts. He looked up to completely stare at the beautiful crystal blue eyes of one Wendy Darling.

"Wendy-lady!" He grinned cheekily at her as the greeting brought a smile to Wendy's lips.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said, smiling brightly at him. His heart started to beat faster and his cheeks dared to turn red.

"Well, you know what they say right? Think of the devil and the devil shall come." He winked at her as she rolled her lovely blue eyes at his cocky tone.

"So, are you saying you've been thinking of me?" She boldly asked him, not fearing what he might think for, when it came to this boy, she need not worry. He made her feel natural and herself.

"I guess you could say that." He smirked as she laughed lightly and looked down at the ground.

"I'll be honest and say you have been invading my thoughts recently." She admitted shyly as her cheeks puffed a pinkish-red color.

"I appreciate the honesty." He smiled — an actual smile — at her innocence. "The world must want us to so badly be together; given the way fate's been playing."

"I wouldn't say we're meant to be but, if that were the case, I can't say I'm surprised." She looked back up to meet his eyes again as she smiled genuinely. "I don't mind you being my prince."

"Then, I wouldn't mind you being my princess then." He bowed as she laughed at his childish manner.

"Oh, but I'm no princess." She mockingly said to him. "I'm just a peasant."

"Aye. Cinderella is a peasant." He rolled his eyes at her statement. He honestly thought she was meant to be a princess. "Yet Prince Charming still loved her."

"She must've been a very lucky peasant." She commented as he grabbed her hand so suddenly, she gasped.

"Oh, the prince is lucky too. To have found such a beautiful, amazing lady with such wonderful blue eyes." He leaned in closer to her as she backed away.

"I'm afraid I was only playing." She took her hand back from him as she stepped back. "You interest me and you are very charming. But I'm not ready for anything like _that_just yet."

"Oh, I understand." He stepped back as well, grinning sheepishly. "It's only make-believe right?"

"Oh, yes." A tiny, familiar sting struck both their hearts as the feeling faded as quickly as it came.

"You see, it would make me seem like a man to be your husband." He said as she nodded, almost, nearly frowning.

"Well, I shall get going then." She announced as she turned to leave. "It was nice bumping into you."

"As with you." He bowed as she turned back to him to curtsy.

"We shall meet again some time soon, Sir Knight." She smiled, curtsying to pay her respects .

"Indeed we shall." He grinned, standing up straight as Wendy did so too. She turned to her heels and ran off towards the outskirts of town.

"Sir Knight huh." He muttered to himself as he started to head back to where he was suppose to be going to in the first place. He smirked to himself as a thought came in mind. "A peasant and a knight sounds better than the prince and the princess."

* * *

><p>The aristocratic life was very eventful. There were balls to be held, parties to attend and people to be met. Not one person, who lived a high-class life, have not been to at least one of these much talked of events. It was an essential part of life and it was not something you can escape. 'Coz if you were to not attend, people would start to talk. They'd talk and they'd gossip. And when the wrong things are said, the wrong things are heard and you'd be basically, socially ruined.<p>

But a wise man once told Wendy that life, was a waltz. It needed to start slow until the music's beat start to fill the whole room. It's steps needed to be carelessly done, yet carefully lead. It had to go faster as each waking moment passes by. And lastly, end it as gracefully as you started.

Wendy never knew what this man meant by what he said. She had an interpretation but she never knew if it was right or wrong. The way she saw it, what he tried to tell her was that—

_It needed to start slow until the music starts to fill the whole room._

To be a child was like being free. Free from the stress of marriage and work and having to worry about these ridiculous labels and statuses that society put up for you. And as a child, you must live it as slow as you possibly could and must treasure every bit of it for it will definitely not last forever.

_It's steps needed to be carelessly done, yet carefully lead._

You had to know where you were going with your life and you had to know where you wanted to be at. But, you had to get there in the most spontaneous of ways. For life, would not be properly lived if it all was planned. The element of surprise was the key to happiness.

_It had to go faster as each waking moment passes by._

Time wasn't gonna wait for you. It's crystal clear and it is a fact that with every moment that is passing by, life goes ten times more faster. The speed of time is uncontrollable and as you grow older, it gets so much more harder to keep up with.

_And lastly, end it as gracefully as you started._

To put it simply, you should end your life with the same innocence you had when you started it. You should end it, satisfied with how you lived and how your life went and to never want to change a thing. To die with no regrets.

That's how Wendy saw what he had said. It wasn't ever proven that it was definitely what he meant but, that's how she saw it. That's how she saw it, that's how she heard it and that's how she understood it.

So when she compared the aristocratic life to the life this man described, she didn't see much difference yet, she saw no similarity either. It was as if, she lived one life yet was meant to live another.

Why is this so? Well, because her life has already been set out and planned for her, all she had to do was to just get there. But she didn't want that. She wanted to not know where she was going and to not know how to get there. She wanted to learn. She wanted an adventure. She wanted to waltz.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's that time of the year again." Danielle said as she looked through the pile of dresses stacked on the seat beside her.<p>

"I know right!" Janice agreed, dancing in front of the mirror with a yellow summer dress in hand. "We've all been waiting for this since like, last year."

"It is quite an inviting event." Sophia nodded her head as she sat on the floor, right beside where Danielle sat on.

"And the concept of it is quite exciting indeed." The curly-blonde girl said as she set down the yellow dress on top of the pile before seating herself down on the floor beside Sophia.

"I don't get it though." Wendy spoke up, looking straight at them from across the small room on her chair. "It's just another masquerade ball."

"Just another masquerade ball?" Danielle gasped as she abruptly stood up and slowly started to charge towards Wendy. "The Waltzing Masquerade Ball is not 'just another masquerade ball'. It is also one of the few things that make the aristocratic life worthwhile!"

"She's right." Janice said, nodding her head. "Unlike all the other tens of hundreds of masquerade balls we've attended this year, this one is actually quite different."

"Aside from the fact that it is held at the grandest hall of them all, it is also very strict on making sure our identities remain hidden." Danielle explained as she sighed and sat down on the ground next to Wendy. "And the best part is, our parents aren't gonna be there."

"It doesn't really matter. The purpose of it all is just the same as any other masquerade balls. To find the perfect suitor is what it's all about." Wendy rolled her pretty blue eyes at the thought of it.

"Still. You get to dance in the dark with a mask on your face and your partner won't even know what your name is." Janice grinned mischievously as she grabbed a grayish-blue dress at the bottom of the pile. "It sounds so exciting and mysterious."

"I suppose it could be a bit of a fun." Wendy shrugged her shoulders carelessly, closing her eyes.

"And who knows? You might meet that special boy you've been waiting your whole life for in there." Danielle winked as the rest of the girls laughed.

"Maybe." Wendy smiled as she stood up to walk over to the mirror. "And I guess letting the whole 'meet your tall, dark and handsome prince at a masquerade ball' cliché do it's magic for once won't be so bad."

"Yeah. I mean, who says books are the only thing that have happy endings? Reality can be pretty happy at times." The half-Filipina said, handing a long baby-blue dress out to Wendy.

"Well, endings on books are always perfect. I'd love to be able to write one of them someday." The brown-haired Darling smiled hopefully, never taking her eyes off the mirror as she took the dress off of Danielle.

"Hm... Blue really suits you Wendy." Danielle muttered as she stood up to help Wendy try on the dress. "You're gonna need a corset for this though."

"You should be a novelist Wendy. You're so good at it." Janice suggested, standing up beside Wendy and grabbing a knee-length purple dress. "And I should wear this dress to the ball."

"My father and Aunt Millicent don't seem to think so." Wendy frowned. "But I suppose having to live the life that's already been set out for me shouldn't be too bad."

"But your stories are so good! I specially like the one about the flying boy who never grew up." Sophia joined in as she grabbed an elegant cream dress from the pile.

"I guess you could say 'twas just a dream. That's why the plot was so imaginative." Wendy laughed lightly. "Even when I know it was real."

"As fantastic as a magical land filled with pirates and Indians sounds, it can't be real." Danielle sighed, taking a black cocktail dress from the other side of the room. "It's also a bit of a shame though that it's frowned upon on by our society."

"Yeah. It is a shame." Wendy sighed as well. "But, that is how the world we live in works."

* * *

><p>Scarlet looked at the beautiful arrangement of flowers in front of her. She rolled her eyes at the concept of the arrangement — daisies and bluebells. How daft; the representation it was meant to give off was not something she took interest in. Her mother and her silly antics and old fashion ways were one of the things she disapproved of. And that was only one of them.<p>

"I've done the guest list dear." She heard her mother call out as the red-haired lady came in to the dining room.

"I suppose you've already invited most of the guests." Scarlet said, turning around to face her mother. "Have you invited my friends?

"Why, of course." The elder Devlin said. "I've also invited most of the adults already."

"Need I remind you that the adults' ball is separated from **my**ball?" Scarlet rolled her emerald green eyes.

"I remember." Her mother said, turning to leave. She had nothing else to say to her daughter; it would just waste her time.

"Have you invited the Knights?" The red-haired girl spoke up before her mother could completely leave through the door. "Have you invited Andrew?"

"Yes. I most definitely have." The spiteful tone her mother had used taunted her.

"That is very good then." She nodded in approval, turning back around to continue staring at the vase of flowers in front of her.

Andrew may have upset her earlier on but, she would not be celebrating a happy birthday if he was to not attend.

"You may leave now." Scarlet said, having heard what all she wanted to hear.

"I'd like to also tell you that I've invited the Darling family." Her mother informed her as her eyes grew wide at the new piece of information.

"Why would you do that?" She turned around to dare look at her mother's smirking face. Oh, how she hated that look.

"The Darlings, you may or may not know, are starting to climb up the very high social ladder. I think it's only fair we give them a taste of what being at the top is like." The lady said, smiling an obnoxiously malicious smile.

"Had I not made it clear that I don't want to see the face of that Wendy lass outside of school?" Scarlet shouted, quite furious at what her mother has done.

"Well, my apologies but, I dare say she's the perfect lady to teach you about proper etiquette." Her mother raised an eyebrow as Scarlet glared daggers into her mother's eyes.

"Lady? She's just a girl! And what can she teach me anyway?" The banshee shrill in her voice that she was ever-so-famous for had started to crack out. That could only mean one thing; _she was furious_.

"I'm pretty sure your behavior outside these walls of our mansion are, should I say, tolerable." The woman walked towards her daughter with a meaningful look in her eyes. "But I must say, your true being cannot forever hide inside this house. You will need to learn to be a proper lady — manners and personality likewise — if you ever want a boy to take you, for **you**."

"And I suppose that's what had caught Father's eyes then?" She questioningly mocked her mother. She didn't buy the bullshit her mother spoke of.

"Marrying your father was not my choice." Gray eyes were rolled as the woman stepped away from her daughter. "But I'm sure the coquettish sound of your laugh and your irritable stubborn personality along with your loud opinion and sharp tongue will not get you very far in life."

"How would you know that?" She whispered; barely audible.

"Because like me, you'll end up in the gutter of this hell." And with that said, her mother turned to exit the room, leaving Scarlet to the silence of her own thoughts.

"I am nothing like you!" She shouted over to no one in particular but she knew well who she was referring to. And she was sure her mother — if she heard it — knew as well.

The girl huffed and sat back down on her seat rashly, hating what had just happened. She never liked her mother and she never will. But, since her own mother had asked for it, there was nothing more she could do but to tolerate Wendy's presence.

An idea came over her as a little grin graced her perfectly red lips, matching the new glimmering mischief that had suddenly appeared in her deep pools of emerald.

"If Mother wants Wendy to feel welcomed, then welcomed she will be." She said grimly to herself. "I've got something big planned for that little Darling bitch. It's about time someone pushed her back down her place in society."

A banshee-wailing laugh was heard from the small dining room as a hint of a crackle came lingering underneath the tone of the laugh. And somewhere out there, out into the faraway woods, someone was dying.

* * *

><p>Wendy entered her Aunt Millicent's study as the older lady welcomed her in, leading her towards a seat in front of her desk. Wendy noticed how unorganized everything on the desk was which made her roll her eyes at the irony of the woman who had always emphasized the great deal of 'proper order'.<p>

"What was it you wanted to see me for, Aunt Millicent?" Wendy asked, seating herself down at the chair as her Aunt went behind the desk to sit in her own seat as well.

"Well, I've just finished listing all the important events that are to happen this month and I've decided which ones you are to attend." Her aunt smiled at her as she took out a small book from her purse.

"Is that so?" Wendy asked, curious excitement evident in her crystal blue eyes. "I can't wait to hear of them!"

"Well, there are quite a few in line but the most significant ones are the ones I specially listed." The red-haired lady said as she put on her glasses to properly see what she was reading. "Now, as you know, the Waltzing Masquerade Ball is one of the most anticipated event of the year. So, it is clearly at the top of my list. It's not the earliest one but, it is the most important one indeed."

"Danielle, Sophia and Janice talked to me about it. It sounds wonderfully exciting." Wendy smiled as her aunt nodded at her.

"'Tis indeed a very important event that we need to prepare a lot for. Specially since the committee responsible for it are very strict about the 'hidden identity' policy." Aunt Millicent explained as Wendy nodded in understanding. "Second on my list is the big Debutante Ball."

"Oh." Wendy merely frowned at the idea since the whole concept of it was to 'welcome young ladies into the permanent world of womanhood'. She didn't like this for two reasons; a, it was the start of the — as Wendy referred to it as — attack of the suitors and b, because she wasn't ready to be a woman yet. She was still a girl; a young, carefree, little girl.

"Now, don't frown at me dear. You very well know that this event is very important. Specially since it will indeed be the first ever debutante ball you will be attending to." Aunt Millicent rolled her brown eyes at her niece's expression.

"I understand." Wendy sighed as she slumped back on the chair.

"Next is the Charity Carnival the Knight's are hosting this year." Aunt Millicent read on as Wendy's ears perked up at the mention of Andrew's last name.

"Knights?" Wendy asked curiously as her aunt turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why, of course. The Knights are the only family that hold extravagant charity events such as this." Aunt Millicent said as she turned back her gaze to the book in front of her.

"Oh, no... It's just..." Wendy didn't really know what to say. She suppose she was just quite surprised at how higher up Andrew was on the social ladder compared to her that she couldn't help but wish she'd heard differently. After all, what chance would a banker's daughter have on an entrepreneur's son?

"Well, whatever it is, never mind it." Her aunt told her as she glanced back at the book again to see what was next on the list. "Oh, yes. Here's the earliest event taking place."

"What is it?" Wendy asked, quite excited. She'd never admit it but, some of the dances and balls her aunt took her to were quite entertaining. And she was most certainly sure that the ones that involved Andrew were the ones best filled with thrill.

"Scarlet Devlin's fifteenth birthday ball." Aunt Millicent had announced as she closed the book and turned her full focus on Wendy.

"Scarlet Devlin?" Wendy nearly choked on her own words as the reality of it all seemed quite impossible.

"Yes. Scarlet Devlin indeed." Her aunt nodded happily, completely satisfied at the fact that such a high-class family would invite them to such an event.

"But, I don't know Scarlet! We're not friends!" Wendy nearly shouted, completely aghast.

"Well, that may be. But, you should only be honored that a family such as the Devlins, who hold a very high status in society, recognized our family's existence, rather than questioning it all." Aunt Millicent said as she rolled her brown eyes at Wendy's reaction. "Don't be so immature and just get to know Scarlet better. I'm sure you'd find her to be quite a lovely young lady."

"Not from what I heard." Wendy muttered under her breath, so sure Aunt Millicent hadn't heard it. But, she heard.

"Whatever you've heard are just biased rumors told by people who like wasting their lives on spreading such nonsense." The red-haired aunt rolled her eyes at the immaturity of this generation. "And anyway, Rosa invited me herself."

"Rosa?" Wendy questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her aunt.

"Rosa is Scarlet's mother and also an old acquaintance of your mother. That's why you're invited." Aunt Millicent explained as Wendy nodded.

"So, I'm only invited because mother is friends with Scarlet's mother?" Wendy asked dully as she slumped down onto the chair again.

"Maybe so. But you should just remember that if you make the perfect impression on this ball, you will later be invited to all the other balls for, as you." Aunt Millicent smiled as Wendy forced a smile back.

"That doesn't sound **too**horrid." Wendy faked a smile as she gripped the hem of her dress tightly. Truth be told, the word ball is now starting to irritate her. If it weren't for the hope that Andrew would be there, she'd probably be protesting right now.

"Then that settles it! As soon as the invitation letter comes with all the details needed, we shall start preparing!" Aunt Millicent announced as she briskly stood up and lead Wendy out of the door. "Now, tomorrow is an important day. You need to get enough sleep and you'd better prepare which choice of clothing you'll be using."

"Yes Aunt." Wendy nodded as she stood up and got out of Aunt Millicent's study.

"I shall meet you at the post office!" And with that said, Aunt Millicent had closed the door on Wendy.

The young Darling was left to think to herself as she walked out of her Aunt's house. She sighed as she remembered what day tomorrow would be.

"If all goes well tomorrow..." She muttered under her breath as she turned back to take a look at her aunt's house. "I hope I see Andrew. **He** will definitely help me get through it."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

Well, just as I promised, I updated the minute (or day) my mid-term started :) Surprise at the quick update? Heh. I am too to be honest ^^" I didn't think I'd make it though :s I almost gave up 'coz the first draft of this was accidentally deleted from my blackberry and no matter how much I tried to rewrite it, it was never as good as the first one :( So, I just decided to change the whole plot of the chapter altogether. I'm quite satisfied now 'coz I must admit, this one has more flow to it & is definitely heading to a direction (unlike the first one). But, the first one was still better written... Oh well, you win some you lose some. I hope to update even sooner ^^ I just need to type out the next chapter :))))) But anyway, thank you for reading & please review! I hope you like this chapter & my God. I really appreciate the reviews :') Specially the long ones :) & to the reviewer who asked about the villain, I hope this chapter answers half your question :) Read&Review please :) I love you all :*


	7. 06 And in Come the Invitations

**Hello Again:**

**Chapter 06: And in Come the Invitations**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Peter falls and Wendy isn't there to catch him. He forgets all and so does she. But will one more 'hello' make the other remember? 2003movieverse. PxW

**Theme:**

Set 3 years after the 2003movie; Peter (16) && Wendy (15)

**Inspiration:**

I've read this Peter&Wendy fic in which I was so addicted with. The plot was amazing but, it was incomplete so I was very disappointed so, I decided to do my take on a similar plot. This is not a copy, just inspired by it is all :) && also, I listened to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift which I used to be some sort of a theme for this fic so, I guess I was also inspired by the song to write :)

**A/N:**

I wanted to give them a happy ending so, that's why I wrote this. I think they deserve more than just what Barrie gave them. Don't get me wrong, he is incredible for everything he's written but, I'm just not satisfied, y'know?

**Disclaimer:**

J.M. Barrie is a genius who has started this whole legend. He should be praised for it 'coz he owns it, not me.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to J.M. Barrie for being the legend that he is :)<em>

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The most awaited day of the year and the most important one indeed. One can only tell how important this day is for this day determines your <strong>real <strong>place in society.

October was the most anticipated month of the year. There were a lot of balls and parties held. The dates of October spanned with different events happening each time; from the birthday parties, to the fancy balls, to the big charity events and the dances that never seemed to end. October was very much the month of the year.

But there was one other thing that made October special. It wasn't just because most of the significant events happened this time around but also because of this one particular day. The Day of the Invitations.

It was a very prestigious day and everyone who was anyone knew about this day. It was the one day of the year when your place in society is marked and the one day in which you will be judged greatly. The Day of the Invitations was the day in which you will find out all the events you are invited to.

It was very controversial for two things. One is that depending on how many events, how classy these events were and who were the hosts of these events, your place in society is determined; whether you're high-up on top of it or way down-below. Second is that this is the one day of the whole year where the three classes of life collided. Where the middle-class experience the life of the high-class and where the high-class get to meet the low-class. It was very complicating but basically, life this day didn't lie in any boundaries.

But obviously, by the end of the day, you'll know where you really belong.

* * *

><p>Wendy dressed smartly for such a day. Her white dress reached just a little below the knees with it's lovely frills and ribbons and she had on white pumps to match. Her hair was tied back into a beautiful messy bun with her curly brown hair waterfalling down at the bottom. She looked simply beautiful.<p>

She walked down the stairs to meet up with her brothers, seeing the fashion of clothes they had chosen to wear. The twins were both wearing shirts and blazers with no ties paired with simple black trousers. Curly just had a polo shirt on and a red tie to match with his black trousers. Tootles wore almost the same thing as Curly, only he had a blue tie instead of red one and a blue vest as well. Nibs wore his untucked open-collar shirt, a blazer and his black pants while Slightly just simply threw on the same style as Nibs with a black tie and without the blazer.

She smiled at the sight, her heart warming up to the fact that these boys — her amazingly lovely brothers — finally saw in sight how life in London is like. They finally understood.

"Shall we get going?" Wendy asked, still keeping on her charming smile.

"Yes we shall." Slightly replied, grinning as he offered his hand to his 'sister'.

"Oh, what gentleman." She giggled as Slightly smirked devilishly while Nibs rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." Nibs growled, being in one of his impatient moods.

"Don't be so hasty." Slightly scolded, glaring at his 'brother'.

"Don't be so slow." Nibs bit back at him as Slightly rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Slightly muttered under his breath as Wendy just smiled cheekily at them both.

"Oh, what troublesome boys." Wendy tried to sound as posh as she possibly could but it sounded so bad, the boys ended up laughing out loud.

"Oh God Wendy, you sound like an old biddy." Nibs laughed out loud as Wendy rolled her blue eyes.

"Right. Let's go." Wendy muttered under her breath, leading the boys away outside their house. "And don't forget we have to pick-up Michael and meet up with John at Kensington Gardens."

"We know." Curly called out from behind everybody else.

"Can we stop by the bakery and buy bread?" One of the twins shouted as he ran over to Wendy.

"If we have time." Wendy smiled down at him.

"Okay!" He said cheerily skipping ahead of everyone else.

"We should give them proper names one of these days." Nibs whispered over to Slightly who walked alongside him.

"Agreed." Slightly nodded, reminiscing over the time Peter had decided to name them all.

"Just calling them 'the twins' won't suffice later on in their life." Wendy muttered as Nibs and Slightly looked up at their sister. She was right. And they knew — they both knew well — that the twins weren't the only people she meant.

"If I someday have to change my name, I would like it to be Chester. Just 'coz it suits me!" Slightly grinned, causing Wendy to roll her eyes and giggle.

"And Oliver would be a nice name to suit me!" Nibs added in intended sarcasm.

"I actually think it fits." Wendy grinned at Nibs as Nibs turned wide-eyed at her.

"What? No! I was joking!" Nibs cried, annoyed.

"We'll see." Wendy smiled, looking up at the road ahead.

This day, she hoped, had better have a lot in store for them. Why? 'Coz, for some unknown reason, she needed the thrill of an adventure.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things Andrew grew accustomed to ever since three years ago. Even though it was a little hard to accept at the start, it all became natural to him; he got used to it. But even with this sure thought, it could never change the fact that he, Andrew Alexander Knight, saw the world in a different light from everybody else.<p>

What people saw as immature and nonsensical, he saw as thrilling and adventure. What people say is silly and foolish, he heard as ingenious and clever. That's how Andrew saw things. He saw the dull shades of black and white these clueless people painted and turned it all into the pretty vibrant colors of a child's mind. He hated the tedious life that he lived in but, he got used to it and looking at it differently was the only way he could ever satisfy himself.

But this will never change the fact that Andrew was not a child anymore; he grew up. He simply grew up. He can make-believe all he wanted that he was still a boy but, he knew it himself; growing up **is **inevitable. There was no escape; no matter how much he wanted there to be.

His thoughts would linger over this same thing at random times but, it never stayed long. He had other more important things to worry about. He'd let it play with his mind for even just a little while but, later on, he'd let them thoughts go.

And anyway, it's not like he was the only one so opposed to the thought of growing up.

* * *

><p>Andrew took a short glance at Jasper before turning his full attention back to Connor. Paul rolled his eyes at the sight and then got off the wall he currently leaned on to sit beside Andrew.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked his best friend, looking at the boy with all seriousness in his dark brown eyes.

"Yep." Andrew nodded, grinning wide as obvious mischief danced across his haunting blue eyes.

"Boy, you're crazy." Jasper shouted as he took a step back shaking his head. "We'd be dead before we could even get halfway through this shit."

"I agree." Connor sighed as he collapsed down onto the ground, tired.

"Come on lads, it's not that bad. We haven't done anything like this in a while." Andrew rolled his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck in frustration.

"Yeah, but during the Day of the Invitations? Ain't that a bit extreme?" Jasper questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well... On the other hand, we could always try to not get caught." Andrew's grin returned, this time even wider than ever.

"You probably will never get caught." Paul muttered, looking down at the ground. "But we will."

"Not if you do what I tell you to do exactly the way I tell you to do it." Andrew smirked as all the other boys took a glance at each other.

"It does sound fun..." Connor said, running his pale white hand through his jet black hair.

"And it is an adventure." Jasper's paranoid green eyes turned into the bright orbs of emerald filled with the mischief that he usually had on.

"Aye. That is exactly it." Andrew smirked as his friends started to see what he was onto. "And plus, if I had to be honest, I'd say we'd be doing everyone a favor."

"What do you mean?" Paul looked questioningly at Andrew, as did Connor and Jasper.

"Well, mixing up the invitations could greatly emphasize the importance of the three classes of life colliding." The sandy-haired boy grinned wide as his friends still continued to look at him in confusion. He sighed and shook his head, hating having to explain. "I mean, if this poor guy got an invitation to a high-class party then he'd know what being rich would be like. You get it?"

"Ahhh... I see now." Paul nodded in understanding. "It's weird and a little bit extreme but hey, if it's for a good cause, then I'm in."

"As am I." Jasper grinned wide as he winked mischievously at Andrew.

"You lads are not gonna have all the fun without me." Connor smirked as he patted Andrew's shoulder. "This friendship wouldn't be complete without us four mischievous boys doing crime together."

"Indeed, that's true." Andrew nodded his head as he leaned against the wall. "Now all we need to do is infiltrate the post office before the event starts so that we can mix up all the invitations sent."

"How're we gonna do that? The office is still close." Paul asked, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"We can get in through the back door or use the key at the front." Jasper suggested as he sat down on the ground. "The only problem being, if we use the back door, the path to it is very mucky and we'll be all dirty and if we go in dirty during the event, we'll be easy suspects when people's suspicion arise."

"And if we go through the front door, we'll need a key and we'll also be easily caught since it's out in the open." Connor pitched in.

"We can always go in through the roof." Andrew grinned as his friends turned their heads abruptly to him with a look that says 'are you insane?'

"What the hell are you on about?" Paul asked Andrew as he raised his eyebrow, high.

"Calm your heads lads." Andrew chuckled as he positioned himself comfortably down on the ground, sitting Indian style. "There's a window up at the roof of the post office. It's an easy way in."

"Easy? Are you trying to commit suicide?" Jasper practically yelled as he grabbed Andrew by the shoulders and started vigorously shaking the poor boy.

"Actually..." Paul said as he calmly placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, stopping the red-head boy from doing anymore damage to his other friend. "That's not such a bad idea."

"Really Paul?" Connor gave the half-filipino a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Paul muttered as he pulled Jasper way from Andrew.

"From all the times me and Paul scived classes, we usually jump out of the window. It's not that bad." Andrew said as he nodded his head. "And it's easy to get up at the roof."

"There's only one problem to it." Paul said as he sat down beside Connor, looking straight across Andrew with a very serious look in his eyes.

"What would that be, Sir Paul Raphael?" Andrew smirked as he raised a daring eyebrow at his friend, as if tempting the boy to go on and defy him.

"We'll need to open the window." Paul said, not intimidated one bit by Andrew's expression. "Your idea's not bad but, it's pretty much impossible."

"Pft. We can worry about opening the window once we're up the roof." Andrew snorted as he crossed his arms.

"You're not planning to break the glass window are you, Drew?" Connor asked as he looked seriously at the leader of their little group.

"Maybe." Andrew muttered under his breath as all the other boys grunted and sighed.

"We can't do that!" Jasper shouted in a panicked voice as he stood up. "That could actually get us killed!"

"If we get caught." Andrew rolled his blue eyes as all the other boys turned to glance at each other.

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Connor muttered as Andrew fixed his blue eyes to glare at the black haired boy. "I'm just saying."

"Boys, boys, boys." Andrew shook his head in disappointment as he closed his eyes before opening them again. The mischief glint in them coming back. "Tsk tsk. Haven't you learned yet that when it comes to me, you never get caught?"

"But that's just you Drew." Connor sighed as closed his eyes in desperation. "I'm sorry but, too much is just on the line here and I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk it all."

"I agree." Jasper frowned as he looked down on the ground. "It seems fun and all but, it's dangerous."

Heavy silence swept across the small room the boys settled in as each of them refused to speak a single word. Jasper shifted uncomfortably at his seat as his green eyes darted back and forth from Andrew to Connor with the latter boy's gaze turned anywhere else but at the former. Andrew leaned his head against the wall as he closed his eyes in deep thought while Paul — someone who never liked to get involved in matters that most likely lead to arguments — just silently stood back again on his own little corner, with a smirk gracing his lips as a look of amusement tainted his brown eyes.

The situation at hand amused Paul to no end as he was one to say nothing at all. He had his own opinion on the matter but, he never really voiced them out for he found it pointless. In the end, he knew what would happen anyway. And plus, he knows a way to get out of such mess.

"I've got an idea." He said as he left his little corner to sit in to the middle of their little circle.

"What is it?" Andrew asked, his head still casually leaning against the wall and his eyes still closed.

"All we need boys is a good ol' ladder, a screw driver and a couple of sticks." The half-filipino smirked as all heads turned questioningly at him.

"Boy, what are you on about?" Jasper asked Paul as if he had said the most ridiculous thing which — in all honesty — probably did.

"I've got a plan." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "And it's simple really."

"Well..." Jasper took a quick glance at Connor, then at Andrew, and then back again at Connor before continuing to speak. "Tell us?"

"Yes." Andrew said, smirking smugly as he opened his eyes, deciding to speak. "Do tell us, Sir Paul Raphael Cruz."

"And that I shall do." Paul grinned as he gestured all three boys to come closer. "Huddle up lads, I've planned the adventure of our lifetime."

* * *

><p>Wendy had left all her brothers — save for Nibs and Slightly — at the care of John who had met them up at the Baker's bakery. The other two boys had wandered off on their own, away from the rest of the Darling children. And as for Wendy, she was by herself walking along the cold steps of Bloomsbury.<p>

The air was chilly and the sweet autumn scent lingered along underneath the coming winter smell. The weather was quite exactly what Wendy loved; the icy cold feel of everything. Some may not agree but, to her, the cold was simply amazing. The feel of the sharp yet dull cold air against her skin was quite a nice feeling and she loved the chilling thrill of the shivers running up and down her spine. Winter was definitely the perfect weather for Wendy.

Down at the other end of the road was a boy, sitting calmly down on a bench, obviously trying — and obviously failing — to spy on the people ahead of him. Wendy saw the boy and recognized him in an instant. She furrowed her eyebrows in question as she rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. Walking up to the said boy, she planted her hands on her hips to try and intimidate him as she spoke.

"What're you doing here?" She said, her voice stern and firm. The boy looked up at her and grinned.

"Why, it's the Day of the Invitations, my fair Darling-lady. I am allowed to come, aren't I?" He said as he pulled down his cap in attempt to hide his face from her.

"The event is held at the post office. Why are you **here **at the park?" She asked, keeping the tone of her voice strong and stern.

"Ahhhh..." He smiled undoubtedly at her as he knew that she knew exactly why. "I came to see you, dear Darling-lady."

"Of course." Wendy said as she sighed deeply along with a roll of her eyes. "It's not a surprise my stalker decides to stalk me this day too."

"This is actually the only day I get to go out. My mom won't let me leave the house unless some big event is happening." The boy grunted as he folded his arms and shook his head. "The woman's got the eye of a hawk."

"I'm not surprised at all. She **is **your mother." She said, sitting down on the bench beside him as he moved to the left to make room for her. "You do manage to find me, wherever I go. You must've gotten that from her."

"Tch. You're talking about the woman who forbade me from stalking you." He hissed as she rolled her eyes once again.

"And yet, here you are, shamelessly **still **stalking me." She leaned back as she closed her eyes, relaxing at the feel of the winter air breezing pass by her.

"I do have the tendency to break the rules." He grinned mischievously. So mischievously that you would've mistaken him for the great Andrew Alexander Knight. But he wasn't.

"Martin Aaron Keddy, you are one disobedient boy." Wendy stated as she opened her eyes once again to face him. "But I'm sure you're not just here to secretly watch my every movement or to bask in my — as you like to call it — glorified beauty. What is it you want?"

"Hahahaha... You know me so well, Darling-lady. Too well indeed." He grinned as he jumped up. "What I really do want is for you to get me an invitation to Scarlet's birthday ball!"

Wendy stared wide-eyed at the boy who stood with an extremely wide grin. He didn't seem to know how stupid he actually sounded.

"I'm sure if Scarlet wanted you there, she'd give you an invitation herself." Wendy sighed, shaking her head as she stood up.

"Oh, come on Wendy! Do this for me? Please?" He said, pleading her with the best puppy-dog face he could muster.

"Sorry Martin but, I can't. Why would you think I can anyway?" Wendy sighed for the umpteenth time that day. This boy sure knew how to exasperate her.

"'Coz you got an invitation." He stated simply in his matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know that?" She raised her eyebrow at him as he just rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't the word 'stalker' mean anything to you?" He said in irritation as he air quoted the word 'stalker'. "And anyway, God knows how much that Devlin banshee hates you. To get her to give you an invitation, you must've done something big."

"I'm sorry but her mom and my mom are just old friends. That's all there is to it." Wendy said as she turned to leave.

"Well, you must help me get an invitation then!" He shouted over to her as she turned to look at him in a questioning surprise. "If you're not gonna get me one, you must at least help get myself one."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Wendy asked him, curiosity filling her face as she raised her eyebrow at him once again.

"It's simple. I'll sneak in to the post-office before the whole event starts and just take someone else's invitation while you distract the people." He stated bluntly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're crazy." She nearly shouted as she stomped right over to him. "Are you planning to get yourself killed? 'Coz I know the Devlin's definitely would kill you after they hear about this and not to mention the uproar you'll cause over at the event! And your mom would probably kill me as well!"

"Awk. Relax yourself Wendy. I'm sure we won't get caught." He said as he chuckled a bit. "Please? Do it for me?"

"No." She sated simply, turning on her heels again to continue walking away. But he ran up and caught up to her, turning her around and kneeling down on the ground with his best puppy-dog look plastered on his face.

"Please Wendy? I'm begging you! Please?" He said to her as he continued begging on his knees for her.

"Why?" She questioned. "Why should I and why do you need to get into Scarlet's ball anyway? You hate that girl."

"'Coz you're nice and because this will probably be the only event I'll ever get into my whole entire life?" He asked her, still pleading and still begging.

Wendy looked down at the begging boy, his glass gray eyes persuading her to give in. His shaggy dirty-blonde hair was a mess and he had dirt covering his face. The state of him made Wendy want to so badly give in. So, she did.

"Martin Aaron Keddy," she said as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up standing before dragging him out of the park. "You owe me big time."

The boy's lips turned upward into a wide grin as he fastened his pace, running, dragging Wendy with him.

* * *

><p>There were two things Nibs and Slightly had promised themselves. One is that no matter what happens, wherever they are or whatever time it was, they shall never forget Neverland and all the people and adventures that came with it. The second thing was that they will always see Peter Pan as the superior leader of the Lost Boys. It didn't matter how old they got or how mature they're gonna be; they'll always see Peter Pan as their older brother.<p>

Nibs had a personal mission of his own. He swore to himself that he'll make sure nothing, or no one, ever changed him. Not his family, not his school and — most definitely — not a girl. He swore to himself that he'll forever remain adventurous and mischievous. That's a promise he **never **intended to break.

Now Slightly had a personal mission too. But, his was slightly different. A little more complicated and a little less practical. He swore to the heavens above that someday, he'd find a way to get back to Neverland; back to the place he truly belonged to. It didn't seem possible but it was reality enough. After all, what more could be so impossible after having met a flying boy who never grew up?

So, to set it in stone, Nibs won't ever change and Slightly will someday go back to Neverland. That was what they had in mind and they were both very determined to come through with it. It don't matter what lengths they'll have to go through just to keep the promise — they'll do it.

* * *

><p>"You're never gonna let me let this go, are you?" Nibs questioned Slightly as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Probably not." Slightly said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly as he wrote on. "You really don't have much of a choice. If we want to find lead on this whole Peter thing, we need to investigate."

"This is just making me wish I listened to Professor Devlin when we had that lesson about Sherlock Holmes." Nibs sighed as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the seat near them.

"It's just a little hard to see who we should ask and where we should start." Slightly frowned as he continued to write, sitting down on the seat beside Nibs.

"I'm sure Andrew's parents would have a good answer for that." Nibs shrugged, casually closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. "They are his parents after all."

"But they're so important in this society that suddenly asking them such a question feels so...improper. "Slightly sighed deeply as he put down the pen and paper to look at Nibs.

"Since when did you care if anything we did was improper or proper." Nibs snapped at his 'brother' as he glared at him. "It's answers that we want and this would be the only way we'd get them!

"I'm not worried about what them damned grown-ups think of us!" Slightly bit back at Nibs as he growled. "I'm worried about what this might do for mother and father."

"Right." Nibs huffed as he turned to look away. "Worry about that then."

"It's just so frustrating. Only having the two us of to try and solve this..." Slightly sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, laying his head back. "If Peter were here, he'd know exactly what to do."

"But he's not." Nibs shook his head, frowning. "We're doing this **for **him."

"I guess so." Slightly sighed once again before starting to write down again.

"Well, enough of that. What names have you got?" Nibs said as he stood up and grabbed the paper away from Slightly.

"Rude." Slightly growled as Nibs just rolled his eyes.

"Oliver still for me? Are you sure about that?" Nibs asked, raising his eyebrow at Slightly in amusement.

"Yes, I am sure." Slightly shrugged as he stood up as well.

"Harry for Curly. Not bad." Nibs smirked as Slightly jerked the paper off of Nibs.

"I know. And Chester for me, yes." Slightly said as he folded the piece of paper and pocketed it. "That's all I've thought of so far."

"Right." Nibs sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I suppose we have to go back to the post office now."

"Or..." Slightly looked around the small inn, trying to find some other amusement. He really did not want to go to that horrid and dreary event.

"Or...?" Nibs asked as he followed wherever Slightly's gaze went.

"We can..." Spotting two girls their age at the corner of the small inn, Slightly grinned to himself before walking over to them. "Have a little bit of fun."

"Slightly? Where are you going?" Nibs asked, raising his eyebrow and darting his gaze to the direction Slightly was heading to. "Girls?"

"Aye, dear brother. We are after all, nothing more than hormone-crazed teenage boys." Slightly smirked mischievously, causing Nibs to roll his sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh? And this is the guy who talks shit about never wanting to grow up." Nibs growled as he unwillingly followed Slightly.

"My dear brother, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting." Slightly grinned at Nibs as he shook his head. "After all, what is Peter Pan without his Wendy-lady?"

"Hn." Nibs shrugged, catching on to what Slightly really intended to do.

"And what would we be without our very own little ladies as well." Slightly muttered, finally reaching the table the two girls sat at. "Hello dear girlies."

"Why, who is this?" One of the girls, a dirty-blonde haired with green eyes, smiled in a flirtatious manner at Slightly.

"My, oh my. Why, Leslie, it's the infamous Darling troublemakers." The other girl, brunette and gray-eyed, said with a wink towards Nibs.

"So, you've heard of our work." Slightly grinned as Nibs rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. To how Slightly can stick with this, he never wanted to know. "That's pretty flattering."

"We're pleased to meet such fine and clever gentlemen by chance." The blonde haired girl grinned at Slightly as she stood up and handed her hand out for him to shake. "My name's Leslie. Leslie Ann Devlin."

"Oh? You're one of Professor Devlin's daughters?" Slightly asked, taken aback as he stepped on Nibs' — who was pretty much unsuccessful at trying to suppress his snigger — foot.

"Oh, why yes I am." She grinned devilishly at him, fluttering her eyelashes in her flirtatious manner. "But be intimidated you shall not for I despise my father more than anything in the world." She smirked as she saw relief flood his face. "I'm more of a mommy's girl."

"That's good to know then." Slightly smirked as he handed his hand out to her. "May I escort you to the big event."

"Oh, yes you may." She smiled pleasantly before taking his hand as they both left the inn.

Nibs rolled his eyes as he was about to leave and follow them but realized that there was still someone else left.

"Sorry to say but, aren't you gonna introduce yourself boy?" The girl raised an eyebrow at him along with her eyes that dared to challenge him and her lips that dared to mockingly smirk at him.

"Sorry lady, I'm just not into girls like that." He said as he grinned sheepishly.

"An introduction wouldn't hurt now, would it?" She asked, still raising her perfectly fine eyebrow at him. He chuckled as he put his hands in his pocket.

"No, I guess it wouldn't." He grinned at her as she giggled slightly. "Nibs. Nibs Darling's my name."

"I'm Lorelei Heidi Carter." She said as she took a step forward. "And I am very pleased to meet you."

"As I am with you." He bowed at her respectfully as she took another step forward.

"Now, do tell me Nibs, of your great misadventures." She grinned at him as he did too at her. "I'm very fascinated of all the stories I've heard of you and your brother."

"Ha. They are quite amazing." He chuckled. "But I'm sure most of them are over exaggerated."

"I'm sure they're not." She smiled as she all of a sudden just grabbed his hand. "You just seem to be that type of guy who does such things."

"And you seem to be the type of girl who would be interested in such a clever guy." He said, lacing his fingers with her own.

"I am." She smirked as she brought their hands up. "I don't just hold any guy's hand for the sake of it."

"And I don't just let any girl hold my hand for the hell of it as well." He chuckled again as her smile grew into a mischievous smirk.

"I must be some kind of a special girl to you then." She giggled.

"Oh, you may well be." He smirked, holding onto her hand tightly.

"I hope you're strong enough to handle a girl like me then." She said, challenging him with her gray eyes.

"Oh, with all the shit I've been through, I'm sure I am." He grinned, scratching the back of his head. They both started to walk out the door of the inn they were in.

"But I'm sure all your mishaps wouldn't have been that bad." She says teasingly at him as she let him lead their way out.

"I'm sure they're not. But the punishment that comes after are sure to be the worst of them all." Nibs sighed as they both continued to walk down the cold steps of Bloomsbury's streets.

"Are they very, physically painful?" She asked with a wince.

"Aye. They are." He shook his head as he looked down on the ground. "But I got used to it. As did Slightly."

"Oh, how dreadful." She frowned as she squeezed his hand tight.

He looked at her with his dilated eyes with a mischievous glint in them. He grinned wide, his teeth showing the whiteness of them as he let go of her hand to give her a 'peace' sign. He then stopped walking as she did too to take a look at his grinning face.

"Oh, don't you worry little lady. We live for it."

* * *

><p>Wendy sneaked pass by the crowd of people who have already gathered for the upcoming event. She had finally gotten rid of Martin who had pestered her into helping him get in through the back of the post office. She dusted her skirt as she finally caught sight of her brothers and mother. Putting on her charming smile, she skipped up to them.<p>

"Mother!" She called out as her mother turned around to greet her with her own charming smile.

"My Wendy." She smiled in adoration at her only daughter. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Mothere." Wendy said as she hugged her mother.

"Now dear, your Aunt Millicent won't be coming today for she had important matters to take care of but, I'm here to support you all the way." Mary said as she combed her daughter's lovely curly hair.

"It's alright mother. I would much rather prefer you." Wendy said as she looked up to smile at Mary.

"Oh dear Wendy, you must not say that in front of your Aunt." Mary laughed as Wendy grinned.

"That I shan't then." She says as she turned her gaze up at the closed doors of the post office.

"One more minute." She heard someone say behind her as she turned around in surprise to see who it was.

"Andrew!" She gasped as he grinned at her. "Why're you here?"

"It's the Day of the Invitations, my fair Wendy-lady. Everyone is invited." He chuckled as Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I meant, why are you here behind me and not with your father or mother or, maybe even your friends." She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would love to know all the same events we'd be going to." He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what is this now? You stalking me?" She grinned teasingly at him as he chuckled softly, feeling all warm inside seeing her lovely grin.

"Oh, why yes. That is one of Andrew Alexander Knight's specialties." He grinned back at her, his eyes filled with so much mischief she could never get tired of. "Stalking."

"Well, it's nice to know someone cares enough to try and see everything and anything I say and do." She laughed lightly as she sneaked her hand down to hold his.

"Well I—" he started but cut himself off as he felt her small warm hand wrap around his strong calloused ones. "Your hand feels nice."

"You're not the only one with specialties Sir. Wendy Moira Angela Darling happens to have some of her own as well." She giggled as she mockingly fluttered her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, you clever girl." He smirked as she just shrugged her shoulders casually. He then turned his gaze from her to the closed doors of the post office. "Ten more seconds and counting before those damned doors open."

"Nine seconds." She whispered as he looked down at her in confusion before widening his eyes and realizing with a smile what she was trying to do.

"Eight." He whispered as he held onto her hand tighter.

"Seven." They heard Mary mutter behind them as they shared knowing glances at each other. Mary smiled warmly at the sight of her daughter's happiness, feeling happy herself.

"Six." The twins excitedly said together as they each grabbed either one of Wendy's or Andrew's hands, causing both Andrew and Wendy to smile to themselves. The twins smiled mischievously, grinning at each other.

"Five." John muttered as he stared at the closed doors, anxious for them to fling wide open.

"Four." Curly eagerly said as he patted Michael and one of the twin's heads.

"Three!" Tootles practically shouted as he started to vigorously shake Curly by the shoulders.

"Two." Michael said so excited and eager, jumping up and down in his hyper manner.

"One." Wendy and Andrew whispered as they both smiled at each other, holding onto each other's hands tighter than ever.

"And in come the invitations." Andrew whispered as the doors of the post office flew wide open.

Dozens of envelopes came flying out as people started to scatter trying to find their own letters of invitation. Wendy let go Andrew's hand to go off to look for her own letter as Andrew stayed to look at the sight that's happening right in front of him. He smirked to himself, pleased of what he had done. Very pleased indeed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his three friends grinning at each other widely. Paul sat underneath the tree with mud all over him as he laid his head back and rested while Connor and Jasper just stood there laughing at each other as sweat covered them both as each of them held wooden sticks on each hand. Andrew smirked to himself as he continued to gaze at the sight in front of him. He didn't think it'd turn out this well. No one would even suspect a thing. And most importantly, mission completed.

Him and Wendy are sure to see each other more often now.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

OHMYGAH :o Guess who's back? Me ;) Not that you guys care anyway... So, I updated, YAY! You can now all rejoice :P But seriously, I am so sorry for making you all wait :o Specially this lass (or was it a dude?) who told me I inspired her in her review & she kept on reviewing & I just felt so bad for not updating :( I really do :( It's just...wow. Things have been so crazy lately with the school work & shiz & then I had work experience (at a newspaper 'coz I want to be a journalist when I grow up; not that you care or anything) & then I have this thing with my friends & it's all just frustrating :/ I don't wanna bore you guys with my rant though or some other silly excuse of why I haven't updated in such a long while. You should just thank God I updated a month later & not years :))) Now, thank you so much for your reviews & stuff. Really guys, I appreciated it all & I hope you keep on reviewing :') They inspire me a lot & motivate me ^^ Truth be told, I told myself I'd update as soon as I get my 30th review but like damn. I didn't even finish typing the chapter yet but then one day I open my ff account like BAM. 33Reviews :o It's not much but it encouraged me enough to get off my lazy ass and start typing ^^ See that? Thanks guys :P Now, mind if you people who have Twitter follow me? My twitter name's the same as my ff name & PM me here your Twitter names 'coz I don't like accepting random strangers XD & before I go, I just need to ask this, see, one of them is gonna remember soon & I've already planned who would but, I just need a second opinion so if you do review, & please do, tell me who you'd prefer it to be? Peter or Wendy? I might change my mind or I might not. But, yeah, tell me anyway & no, I'm not telling you who XD & to the reviewer who reviewed awhile ago about the fic that inspired me to write this fic, it's not Discovering Your Past :) I read that fic & no, no. It's not it XD So erm, sorry for the extremely long rant & I hope you took the time to read this 'coz I need answers for my question & I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I hope it made up for the lateness & I'm sorry for the lack of Wendy & Peter fluff (I promise I'll do more soon) & really sorry for this extremely — not even important — A/N :)))) Read & review & please do ^^ I'm gonna go now :P & btw, I have no idea where this fic is going so I assure you it'll be a long while before it ends :)))) & just so we're clear, I don't know how Andrew or Jasper or Paul or Connor got into the post office ^^ It will now forever remain a mystery XD Okay, bye now.


End file.
